The War of Twilight Vol II: A River of Blood
by Shadow of Link
Summary: Completed. Twilight has fallen. Caught up in the winds of destiny, Rael rides forth with his companions. Their quest, to recover the Horn of Blood, and find the Path of the Sun.
1. Prologue

**The War of Twilight  
**  
Volume Two:  
_A River of Blood_

Prologue

Ael galan se ra'ael en dai…

…All glory be to the Father of the Sun

Yae fa e sarn'jasan dai…

…May he be a blade of justice

Yae fa allar a shallarnis sahr…

…May he give light in darkness

Yae fa olous a krand sahr…

…May he give love in hate

Yae fa cullsis a se rashan sahr…

…May he give shelter in the storm

Yae fa lada ivin…

…May he live forever

En drole se ra'alis ous hart favan…

…To save our souls from the Father of the Moon.

It will come to pass that what men have done will be undone, and what men have made will be unmade. The Lord of Dusk will walk upon the green land, and set the world rife with grief and madness. From the ocean he did come, to the ocean he will return and from the ocean he will come again with storms at his back. His feet shall break the earth, his fists shake mountains, his voice turn forest to ash.

And the peoples will cry out the heavens, and their tears shall birth a salvation. And through the clouds a light shall shine, even as darkness covers the world.

And it will come to pass that a saviour shall be born unto us, and by his grace shall he break our chains. The Father of the Sun shall burn a path through the shadow, and he shall bleed a river of blood.

A dark road diverges to the ocean.  
A river of blood marks the father's path.  
A guide awakens and the horn rings true.


	2. Chapter 1 Oath or Desire?

Had I the heavens' embroidered cloths,  
Enwrought with golden and silver light,  
The blue and the dim and the dark cloths  
Of night and light and the half light,  
I would spread the cloths under your feet:  
But I, being poor, have only my dreams;  
I have spread my dreams under your feet;  
Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.

-William Butler Yeats

Chapter One  
Oath or Desire?

The end is coming. Twilight has fallen, the valleys begin to bleed and the world will kneel with the coming of the night. Mountains shall fall, and the sky shall roar, and the seas shall give up their dead.

It will continue here, in a great city in the north of Hyrule.

Here the second hammer stroke fell. And it is here that the second chapter of the final legend will be forged.

A nightingale flitted in the air above yellow and white petals, twittering gaily and fluttering its wings on the light breeze. The delicate bird knew not of the troubles of men, or the suffering and shadows that stretched across the land, or the gathering darkness that threatened the shores. The nightingale was carefree and filled with life's spirit, and was the more joyous for it.

From a tall glass window a young man looked out upon the royal gardens of the palace. He was seated at a small wooden table beside the window, from where he could look out over the beautiful estate and appreciate a few small comforts, such as velvet cushions and the fine wines he was becoming strangely accustomed to. The skies had calmed of late and the blistering heat of summer was past, and though tales of storms and thunder came regularly from the south there were no outward signs of disturbance and fear in Hylia. Here least of all.

Looking away from the flowers and trees beyond the windowpane, and turning to face the interior of the room, the young man's eyes fell upon the other man sitting opposite him. His lips hovered over the edge of his wine glass, anticipating the next drops of the cool bitter drink. "I tell you, Daran," he said, creases of concern drawing across his forehead, "there's going to be more trouble soon."

His friend eyed him warily from across the table, then sighed as he started making circles around the edge of his own glass with a pale white finger, "So you keep telling me, Rael." Daran leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "So you keep telling me." He ran his hands through his pale yellow-white hair and sighed. Rael al'Resh drank deep from the wine glass.

The small retiring room in the northern wing of the palace was the favourite retreat of the two young men now, where they came to get away from the stresses of royal presence and military commitments. Here they could drink some wine, breathe in the fragrant air of the gardens, and try to forget their troubles. The retiring room looked much like most of the palace, built of white stone supported by dark mahogany beams inlaid with gold gilt, furnished with ornate antiquities and exquisite cloth. The retiring room was empty apart from the two of them, sitting alone in the tranquil escape.

Rael was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing some months ago, the same clothes had worn for weeks during his journey north over plains and through forests, escaping the destruction from invaders in the South. Clean now of course, his attire consisted of a brown coat over a white shirt, dark breeches and tough leather boots. His left hand clutched a black-and-gold hilt at his waist; his strong hands ready to unsheathe a long silver sword from its scabbard at any moment. Rael had taken to wearing only clothes that reminded him of home now, and refused any of the rich garments that the palace seamstresses had tried to force upon him.

Daran had not made any such refusals, garbed as he was in a high collared coat of midnight-black silk, with falls of snowy lace spilling from the hems. He claimed that he was just being spontaneous and taking advantage of the free clothes – Rael was resolved in thinking Daran had developed a certain liking for black and white though.

Rael shut his eyes and tried to settle his thoughts, picturing a serene scene of reflective waters and an open sky. He drew out a long breath and felt as though he was almost able to smile; then he was interrupted.

A sharp knock at the door broke him from his daze and he grunted moodily. Evidently Daran felt little different, groaning as he stood up from his seat and paced across the marble floor to the redwood door. Rael sighed with relief when he saw Tabett and Elane's faces. He rose to his feet respectfully and started to gather two more chairs to the table. The two of them looked as though they felt no better than he and Daran.

Tabett was a young man a little older than Rael, too beautiful by far with long smooth back hair that framed a beautiful face; he was dressed in a high collared black shirt, under a red coat, tied at the waist by a white leather belt. A long sword hung at his waist, a necessity he claimed - Rael could hardly blame him given the events of the last month.

Elane, for whom the word beautiful would be an understatement, was of an age with Tabett. Her flowing dress mixed shades of green and blue, with slashes of violet. He long dark hair was straight around her shoulders, as though it had been pressed – as it most likely had been. The Queen had a particular liking for Elane, and gave her anything she so desired – and evidently Elane did not want to disappoint her by declining.

Rael felt a slight pang of embarrassment and shame when he regarded his three friends. What were they doing, acting like young nobles? They seemed to be acting as though none of their hardships had ever existed. Foolishness.

"I need some air," Rael muttered running a finger along the windowpane, "I'll be back soon." Without waiting for a reply, he slipped out of a narrow door that opened to the palace garden.

As he stepped out of the warmth into the verdant palace gardens expansive green lawns opened before him, glistening with dew beneath the white-blue sky. Across the gardens beautiful exotic trees lined walkways, towering above his head with branching flat leaves. Violet and lilac flowers bordered the paths, past prime growth, but still vibrant. Orange and gold leaves blew in the breeze and scattered across paving stones, while nightingales sang their sweet autumn song.

Rael shut his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs. Then, moving slowly and quietly, he descended the steps and walked out across the grass. Sharp frosty blades of green cracked beneath his feet and wet leaves squelched under his boots, it minded Rael of the fields of his hometown.

"Rael?" He turned his head sharply and eyed the man standing on the path behind him. A palace guard, standing on the walk beneath the steps, armed and helmeted in the light ceremonial patrol gear.

"Joal," said Rael, smiling at his friend when he recognised him, "what brings you here?" He trampled back across the grass and stepped up onto the path again, extending an arm and clasping one of Joal's gauntleted hands.

"I qualified from the academy," grinned Joal, returning the arm clasp, "and about damn time and all."

"Hey, that's great," said Rael, nodding respectfully. He scratched his head, "I was pulled out of the academy myself, I have more ah… private training now."

Joal nodded knowingly, "Yes." He laughed bleakly. "I have heard the rumours about you and the Lord Marshal Ivarl. They're calling you his apprentice and the likes. Most unusual."

Ivarl… Link… just a man Rael reminded himself, but a divine swordsman if ever one existed, and he was learning from him fast. "I want to get away from here, Joal, I can't take being in this place any longer – it's suffocating me."

Joal nodded, considering, "You don't seem to be in any particular trouble to me friend, but I will take your word for it."

"I'm bored, Joal. I feel like there is something I should be doing." He frowned at Joal's bemused expression. "Don't look like that now… It's just as though I have a purpose that I'm not fulfilling. Light, I wish I could get away from here."

Joal laid a firm hand on Rael's shoulder. "Watch how you make wishes, friend. They may just come true."

Rael narrowed his eyes at Joal, wondering where that sort of comment had come from. Joal just laughed, slapping Rael on the back a little too hard. "You're a good lad, Rael. Here, I was sent to bring you this." Joal pulled out a piece of rolled parchment from the folds of his cloak and thrust it into Rael's palm. "Magically sealed this letter says her Majesty, and I for one believe her. Says it'll only open for you. As though she couldn't trust me!"

"It's from the Queen?" said Rael, eyeing the Triforce-and-Eagle seal of House Nohansen. _Who else would it be from though_, he mused.

"True as blue lad," said Joal, scratching his head, "I was surprised an' all when she summoned me personally to deliver it."

"She summoned you to-" Rael stopped, deciding to leave that alone for now. The Queen had her reasons for everything, and there could be no explaining any of them. "Thanks, Joal."

"Not at all, I'm only doing my job. Granted deliveries are not part of my job description, but… well, anything for the Queen eh? Don't they say that? Don't they just!" He gave Rael a tight jab in the arm as he strode past. "Son of Death blight me, but I get paid either way." He smiled a little too brightly then, and said, "May the gods shine on you."

"Gods shine on you," replied Rael, as Joal strutted away. An odd fellow, to be sure.

Turning his attention to the scroll, he ripped the seal apart and straightened the letter. Sure enough, the brief note was written in Zelda's distinctive flowing script. Rael scowled at the opening two words.

_Dearest Son,  
__  
__I trust you are well. Your father and I request the pleasure of your company, we have much to discuss with you. We will meet you in my study this day at high noon. I do hope your friend Joal did not delay in delivering this note.  
__  
__All righteousness is vowed eternally, Rael. Oaths fail blossoming love. Oath or desire?_

_All of my own eternal love to you,_

_Zelda._

No titles of royalty adorned her name – that was a change. At least she had not gone so far as to sign it 'Mother'. Rael looked up towards the sun and scowled. The pale yellow ball was almost at its zenith in the sky. He would be late already. Screwing up the note in his hand and stuffing it into his coat, he cursed Joal's lateness and began hurrying along the path to the main garden entrance, that led into the halls of the palace.

What could she want, now? He couldn't help but feel that it had something to do with that cryptic line. Rael had no idea what she meant by oaths or desire, but when did Zelda ever make sense though? Rarely, at best.

**……**

"Where is that boy?" Seated at her desk, Zelda looked over her shoulder and peered out through the tall archways behind her towards the sound of Link's voice. He was gazing absently at the sky, standing on the balcony with his legs firmly apart and his hands clasped tightly behind his back; the very image of solidarity.

"He will come when he comes," Zelda said absently, sitting straight again, and allowing her eyes to flicker across the pages of the large tome lying on her ornately carved desk. The ancient records before her were truly fascinating.

"He spends too much time in idleness." Link planted a fist on the whitestone balcony rail. "Too much time sleeping. Too much time fooling around with those simple-minded friends of his."

Zelda sighed. "Oh, do not be ridiculous, Ivarl," replied Zelda softly. "You know you don't mean that." Without thinking, she reached into her golden hair and unfastened one of the silver clips, allowing waves of spun gold to fall freely upon her left shoulder. "Besides, you know those so called simpletons are just as important to his destiny as you and I. You have read what is written in these very documents just as I. What we understand at least. He is simply late, and nothing more."

Link grunted, then turned to face her, striding into the room with an air of purpose. The thin window veils caught the breeze as he brushed past them, and for a moment danced with the wind. Link dropped into the seat opposite Zelda and folded his arms, propping his feet up on the desk. His long locks of dirty red hair were mixed in with more tones of iron grey than ever. It was bitterly ironic. Link had fought as Hyrule's Hero to save time from being devastated, and yet now _it_ was devastating _him_. As ever, he was wearing long black robes, and today they shadowed most of his elaborate red and green tunic. He had taken to keeping his hood down more often now, when no one else was around of course.

Foggy grey eyes studied her with silent question. "Can Hyrule's future really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh at that, a stifled snort that left no doubt for Link that she was laughing at him, rather than with him. She let her giggles subside when he glared at her. "Sorry," she said, "you just reminded me of… never mind."

A voice spoke out from the other side of the room, a voice was strong and powerful, carrying authority beyond the speaker's years. Zelda glanced up and eyed the new arrival. A tall man, roughly dressed in a commoner's coat and breeches, with thick leather boots on his feet. A black-and-gold hilted sword-in-scabbard hung at his side. His dark eyes were deep blue oceans of destiny. "You requested my presence?"

**……**

Ralis al'Resh glanced around the dark, dingy inn, muttering curses of detest under his breath at the scraggly rabble of patrons hunched over mugs of ale at roughly built tables. Outside, torrential rain roared out of a black sky, lashing the windowpane; lightning forked down out of the heavy clouds. He scowled at the downpour; no matter how far from Hylia he rode, no matter how fast he fled or how swift his movements, storms followed at his heels. Far away, just upon the horizon - such that he could see clearly if he took vantage from a hill - blue skies covered the land. But darkness was always overhead, and he could not outrun the storm. He could never reach any sunlit land. Storms were his shadow across Hyrule.

He peered into the goblet of blood-red wine in his tight grasp, swirling the crimson liquid with slight motions of his wrist. "A toast," he murmured quietly. "A toast to my father, Resh al'Shael; a carpenter, and a simple man. I never made him proud; I was never the man he wanted me to be. I could not save him from death. Forgive me father, and may the light of the gods shine on your soul." Ralis took a sip from his wine, and hesitated. "Also," he muttered, "to my wife, Mara el'Sara ta'Ralis, and her unborn child. My life. My light. I failed in my duty to protect you, my sweet, and I bear the burden your death upon my shoulders." He took a much longer drink of wine now, savouring the bitter taste, but he left some over for a final gulp. "And lastly, I toast to Rael. My brother. I curse you, Rael. I curse your betrayal. I curse the witch you follow and the demonic man she worships. Soon, there will be no sunlight left for you to hide in." Ralis drained the last drops from his goblet and planted it firmly down on the table. "The great game of war has begun. Set your pieces, brother."

**……**

When asked, Rael refused to sit. He simply stood by the tall arches and glared at Zelda and Link with as much unspoken stubbornness as he could manage. "Rael," said Zelda, "thank you for-"

"Have you found Ralis yet?" he interjected, before she could finish speaking.

Zelda inclined her head, and maintained her stately posture. Clearly she intended to show that she was not in the least bit interested in his question. "You father and I would like to-"

"Have you found Ralis yet?" repeated Rael loudly, clenching his fist on his sword hilt. Link, sitting on the other side of the desk to Zelda, raised an eyebrow, studying Rael's grasp on his weapon. "Well? Where is he?"

"Down!" Link shouted suddenly, "Kneel before your Queen!" he was on his feet before Rael could as much as blink. "Down, lowly wretch!" In terror, Rael's legs went weak underneath him, and her fell towards the tiles, throwing out his hands to stop him from falling flat on his face. "How dare you speak to the Queen of Hyrule! You _will_ respect her!"

Rael's legs ached, and his hands stung. His body trembled uncontrollably. How could he have been so foolish as to be so brutish.

"That is enough, Ivarl," said Zelda smoothly, "I think he understands."

Link was not finished. Advancing on him and reaching down towards him, he grasped hold of Rael's belt for a second, and then kicked him sharply in the side, knocking him over and sending him tumbling across the study until his head hit the wall. Thoughts spinning, he sat upright and in a fit of anger he reached for the hilt of his sword. It was gone.

As his eyes came into focus again, he saw Link standing over him holding his own blade to his throat. He yelped, and attempted to crawl away on his back. He just found himself cowering in a corner instead.

"You have much to learn child. You are headstrong, but your wits are clouded." Link's eyes were the cold winter sky, his stern face carved from a mountainside.

"Forgive me…" croaked Rael. Across the room, Zelda remained calm and collected as ever, and watched the struggle without expression.

"Do you think possessing this sword makes you special, Rael?" growled Link. "Do you think it gives you authority?" Rael didn't know what to say. He really had thought it did, in a sense, since both Link and Zelda both said it marked him with a special purpose. This was the sword that Ralis had tried to keep for himself, rather than giving it to Rael as their father had intended. That magnificent elegant weapon, with a narrow silver blade, curved and sharp on only one side, engraved with ancient runes. The black hilt was worked with gold.

"I, I don't know, my lord…" he managed, as a reply.

Link stepped back, raising the beautiful weapon above his head in an arc. In a swift movement, he hurled the weapon across the room. The silver blade caught the light as it flew through the air, glittering for a split-second in the sun. Then the flat of the blade hit the opposite stone wall and it shattered like glass, splintering into shards of fragmented steel. "No!" gasped Rael, scrambling across the floor towards the broken pieces.

"Now rise to your feet and pay the respect due to your Queen."

Rael looked on horrified at the pieces of the Father Sword; it was sliced apart in jagged uneven pieces, and metal splinters littered the white tiles. The black-and-gold hilt retained a short spike of silver, like a dagger with a too-large hilt. "I… I…" he stood up and kneeled again just as quickly, bowing his head to Zelda. "I apologise, your Majesty. I stand ready to serve you if the gods will it."

"Are you truly ready to serve Rael?" she asked, flatly.

"I…I…" he stammered.

"For serve you will," said Zelda softly. "You will serve Hyrule, and deliver us from darkness and evil. You shall fight a war of tears and toil, and you shall be cast down by the peoples into the deepest reaches of shadow." Her words held heated passion but she held him in a still gaze. "You shall have no peace. No respite. No hand to shelter you. And you shall strive and battle against the Lord of Dusk until fire takes you, and ravens feast upon your flesh. You will sweat oceans of tears, and weep until you can weep no more, and your body will be cut down and broken by your enemies until you bleed a river of blood."

Rael felt the burn of her icy stare, and felt a cut at his neck where Link had scratched him, stinging like acid. Cold fury blazed in his heart. "I am ready."


	3. Chapter 2 Twilight Has Fallen

Chapter Two  
Twilight Has Fallen

"Rael, I do not know yet if you truly believe that I and Zelda are your father and mother… and frankly, I do not want to know now. However, I must at least inform you about what must follow, for you are more important to the future of Hyrule than you can know." Link looked at Link solidly from across the desk. Zelda held him with an equally penetrating gaze.

Rael sighed, propping his elbows on the desk and burying his face in his hands. "Just, tell me. What is the Lord of Dusk?"

"We will come onto that later Rael," said Zelda flatly.

Rael looked up and held Link and Zelda both in a single glare. "Is it, or he, Ralis?"

Zelda sniffed adamantly, and spoke him harshly, "Honestly Rael, I don't know. I don't know what your adopted brother's connection is your destiny, and don't yet know the nature of the Lord of Dusk. We are fumbling blindly in the dark, and until now we have had nothing to light our way. The reason I have brought you here today is so that the three of us may begin to shed light upon what must follow." She now indicated to the large leather-bound book on the desk. "We have been granted a small candle, to give hope and guide us through the shadow."

Rael did not recognise the characters scrawled across the pages of the book. Granted he was looking at it upside down, but he could see the characters were certainly not Hylian. "What is this?"

"Se Toma'se-ta'Bett. The Tome of the Ruler of Death," replied Link. "From what we have been able to tell so far, this tome predates every historical artefact ever uncovered in Hyrule. Scholars have suggested that it predates the Master Sword, and even the Triforce itself. Over the centuries some have gone as far as to say that it was written by the gods themselves."

"The language," said Zelda, "is what has become known as the Language of the Gods, for it predates written history – except its own written history of course. There is no record of when it died out though, or if it simple evolved into the language we use today. Although, it is true that some of the language still appears in modern Hylian. Which, in turn has indeed helped us to translate it."

The heavy looking book was open at the centre of its pages and was clearly several inches thick. The pages were yellow-brown, old and dusty, and the ink fading. The characters were angular, like a series of short upright rectangles, some with sides missing, some with dots added in various places.

"Can you read it?" asked Rael.

"Barely," replied Link, with a shrug. "I regret to say that this book has been kept hidden by the royal family for centuries, and if the long-dead scholars who studied it back then understood any of it, they have left very few clues as to how to translate it. Only occasional scribbling at the sides of the page, see." He pointed out a scrawl of modern Hylian at one side of the page.

Rael nodded slowly. "Well, it's a very pretty book, but I'm not getting why this is important to me yet."

"Patience, Rael," said Zelda. She smoothed her blue silk skirt and made a point of taking her time. At length, she perched her elbows on the desk again and balanced her chin on her knuckles, levelling her pretty pale blue eyes at him. "You remember I told you that I had a prophetic dream many years ago, Rael? A dream that foretold your birth?"

Rael frowned, "Apparently, yes."

"The prophecy that I heard in that dream is written in here also. It is strange… everything seems to work in circles like that…" she drifted off for a moment, then looked up again brightly. "You remember I told you I forgot most of it. Well, now I am able to refresh my memory again, with it."

"And?" said Rael, expectantly.

Zelda raised her eyebrows, sighed, and flipped the pages of the book until she was looking at the first open page. There, neatly arranged in a column, was a very concise but elaborately drawn script. Zelda read it aloud, starting with what Rael already knew. "The chosen beget a father of light. The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves. The father blade heralds twilight's fall. A dark road diverges to the ocean. A river of blood marks the father's path. A guide awakens and the horn rings true…" She paused, looking at the next lines. "The tides of night swallow the sand..." she began, but abruptly trailed off. "It ah… it becomes a little more difficult after that, Rael. And I ah… yes, well that is enough for now."

"What does it mean?" asked Rael, a little impatiently.

"Peace, Rael," said Link, who had been quietly contemplating for a while.

"Your guess is a good as mine, Rael. Perhaps you could venture a guess yourself?" she shrugged her shoulders. Then, she quickly wrote out the six lines on a spare piece of parchment and handed it to him.

_The chosen beget a father of light.  
__The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves.  
__The father blade heralds twilight's fall._

_A dark road diverges to the ocean.  
__A river of blood marks the father's path.  
__A guide awakens and the horn rings true._

He was already well aware of what the first three lines were supposed to represent. But the rest was lost on him. A dark road? A river of blood? A guide? 'The horn'? It meant nothing.

"It is just as well that the book itself goes on in far more detail then. The entire tome is nothing less than a very long and elaborate prophecy. What you see before you is a summary of the first two chapters. Or volumes I should say. If we understood this book, I believe we would know the exact nature of the entire war which will follow, and ultimately Rael, your destiny. This tome, this Toma'se-ta'Bett, Tome of the Ruler of Death, has been given another name by the scholars who studied it many years past." She turned the book to its front, heaving over the heavy pages and closing the front cover neatly. As she turned it around to face Rael, he took note of the gold embossed ancient characters that titled it, blazing off the dark red leather. Beneath, written in modern Hylian with white ink, there was another title. "The Foretelling of the War of Twilight," read Rael.

"Throughout its pages, the book makes one thing ultimately clear. A being known as the Lord of Dusk, or the Father of the Night - or Moon, it is unclear - is one day going to attack Hyrule with the full force of his great armies from beyond the sea and ultimately destroy the entire world. The prophecy also foretells that a being known as the Father of the Sun will stand against the Father of the Moon, clothed in the brilliance of the sun and wielding the 'blade that was forged in the light of the heavens'."

Rael shrugged, puzzled. "But can you really connect this to me? How do you know that I am really involved at all? I'm just a commoner."

"As was I," said Link, seriously.

"Rael is no commoner, he is my son. And your son too, Ivarl. He is the most royal and important man on this earth…"

"I'm not your son!" protested Rael, though he didn't believe his own words.

"You want proof that you are connected to this? Fine. Here." She turned a few pages of the book and pointed out a paragraph. Beside the Ancient Hylian runes was a translation into Old Hylian, and then into Modern Hylian.

_A shanaal khar ladana tha rase. Vela se ter ra'Alis fiero takki, an ra'Ael valance farroi._

_In twilight they wage eternal war. The Father of the Moon will strike fire upon the world, and the Father of the Sun will burn salvation._

"Ra'Ael…" whispered Rael. "That's what the Lord of Dusk called me in my dreams… And ra'Alis? Gods, but this must be lies."

"Ra'Ael, Father of the Sun. Ra'Ael, Father of the Moon. 'Ra' is the Old Hylian word for 'father'. 'Ael' and 'alis' are the old words for 'sun' and 'moon'. Couldn't be more simple could it?"

"Just because my name is 'Rael' doesn't mean anything!!"

Zelda sighed, but maintained her cool calm.

Link however appeared restless. "Rael you confuse us. Your mind appears to change at every minute. Sometimes you act as though you believe what we tell you, accept that which we place before you. Then you turn and strike back at us and deny anything and everything we try to teach."

Rael sat up straight in his chair and considered this for a moment. Then he rubbed his right temple as a fierce headache throbbed. Images crossed his mind of Ralis, blood-soaked and teary eyed, enraged and flaming in the Hylian Throne Room, and then images of war and battle.

Link took a grip on Rael's right hand, and his eyes, foggy grey like winter's haze, appeared to search his soul. "I will show you something that will open your eyes Rael…" he stood up sharply, and swept down the steps from the high end of the room towards the door. He pulled up his dark hood, and gathered the folds of his night-black cloak about him. "Come Rael! Twilight has fallen, and there can be no more idle talk. If you cannot be made to hear reason, then perhaps you can be made to see it."

Rael arose from his chair, standing tall and instinctively feeling for the sword at his side, for reassurance. Feeling nothing but an empty scabbard his eyes fell upon the shards of the Father Blade, strewn across the tiles. The black-and-gold hilt looked far less spectacular now.

"Can it be remade?" Rael asked.

Link stopped, turning, peering out of the cowl of his hood with eyes that now seemed bluer and harsher. "You want to remake it?" He shook his head solemnly. "That sword had particular special qualities that made it unique. My blood went into the forging, along with another man now dead - Brash al'Aals… the man you called father. You know this." He sighed regretfully. "No, it cannot be remade as it truly was with anything less than that blood bond. Now come. There are things you must see."


	4. Chapter 3 Prayer

Chapter Three  
Prayer

Rael had to put a skip in his step to keep up with Link as he hurried after him through the streets of Hylia. The Marshal had his black cloak wrapped tightly around himself, concealing his face and identity from the plebs of the marketplace. Not that they would recognise him as anyone they knew – but Link was very particular about this matter. The crowds also seemed to part in his wake, people skirting around the hostile-looking hooded figure. Rael had to contend with crowded streets though, hence his difficulty to keep Link even in sight, let alone keep up with him.

Down in the city, a way south and east of the palace, a single tall spire twisted high into the sky. Standing out against the low roofed backstreet slums, the Temple of Time held the same ground it always had in Hylia. Fashioned out of white and grey stone, with tall windows of clear glass in the walls and shining golden bells in its towers, it stood as an eternal monument to the goddesses.

As they emerged into the grassy quarter of the town in which the temple was built, Link stopped, gesturing for Rael to come to his side. Catching his breath, Rael jogged up the steps to stand beside the man. They stood shoulder to shoulder, equal in height.

"You brought me to see the temple?" asked Rael, eyeing the large wooden doors ahead, they were wide open – inviting. A wide archway surrounded the door, its keystone engraved with the seal of the Royal Family.

"This is the entranceway to the Sacred Realm…" said Link slowly. "Here…in the deepest chamber… the Master Sword can be found. As it has always done, it holds the barrier between worlds in place. When it is claimed by a Hero, the gateway between worlds opens. Only two people have ever used this gateway to gain entrance to the land where the skies are gold." He sighed, his fingers drumming on the red-and-gold hilt of his beautiful but very much non-magical sword. "The last time the gateway was open, the 'Seven Year War' - or the 'Imprisoning War' - began."

"In which you became a Hero?"

Link nodded.

"Why are we here now?"

"The day may come when the gateway between worlds must open again. But it is not this day… Today, I must show you something else. Come." Link swept towards the entrance, his cloak catching the wind and blowing around him. Rael followed in his wake, letting Link lead him up the steps into the temple.

As he entered, treading softly on the temple ground in reverence, he was awed by what he saw. Across the great hall, beneath ivory worked columns and high arched ceiling there was a great gathering of Hylians. They were all on their knees with there heads low to the ground and their hands flat on the floor. They were chanting - chanting - towards the black and white marble altar, and the huge sealed stone doors beyond. "What are they doing?" he asked Link.

"Praying to the gods," replied Link at a whisper.

Rael nodded, and listened to their words. The chant echoed around the vast chamber, the acoustics of the hall resonating their calls high and low. It seemed some were speaking Hylia, but others, in a trance like state, were calling out in unison in a language Rael did not understand.

"Ael galan se Landa en dain. All glory be to the Creators. Ael galan Din en dai. All glory be to Din. Ael galan Nayru en dai. All glory be to Nayru. Ael galan Farore en dai. All glory be to Farore. Ael galan Shadal Brak en dai. All glory be to He Who Shall Break the Night"

Link leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They are praying for the return of the Hero of Time – to save them from the darkness that the Kairin bring."

"There's hundreds of them…"

Link nodded. "They believe the gods will save them – but the gods have already provided them with their salvation. Potentially. Whether you choose to save them is ultimately up to you Rael."

Rael grunted and stalked out of the building, hurrying down to the paving stones.

"What do you want of me!" he shouted. "It's you they want! They want the Hero of bloody Time, not me!"

Link followed him out slowly, taking his time on the steps and not letting his cape fall in his way. "I will do my part when the time is right, but I must prepare you for the future before I fulfil my own destiny. Duty calls me to you first, my lad." The older man narrowed his eyes. "You want to know what we must do?"

"Yes, please tell me!"

Link crossed the paving stones and came and stood eye to eye with Rael, hazy blue grey eyes meeting Rael's deep oceans. "We are going on a trip, then. You may bring your friends with you… I feel they may be of help. Listen well… this is what you must do…"


	5. Chapter 4 What Will Follow

Chapter Four  
What Will Follow

The autumn sun was bright but gave little heat, and though cold didn't seem to touch Rael now, he would have appreciated some warmth. Alone on the wide grassy plains, in a valley between rolling hills, in a clearing beneath tall pines under wispy white clouds, Rael breathed in the fragrant air of the great Hylian south.

"Is it here?"

Rael spun around towards the sound of a faint whisper. Back in the far reaching slopes of the valley, he saw no-one. That voice, thin and cold… he was sure he had heard it.

"Is it he?"

He had heard it for sure that time, but as he had first suspected, it came from all directions at once. He tightened his coat and jogged up the rock-and-heather hill to get a better vantage of his surroundings. In the distance, land met sky in a blurred haze – endless blue met earth in a sea-green mist. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud.

"The Father of the Sun," said the voice from all angles, in a confirming tone.

"Where am I?" he called out, hoping for a response.

At first there was no reply. An icy ale cut through his coat, and he shivered for warmth. "Rael al'Link," said the voice more strongly. "I am the Illivartan."

Rael fell silent. The Illivartan, the name of the one who spoke the prophecy to Zelda. "I am dreaming?" asked Rael, as boldly as he could.

After a while there was a reply again, a voice echoing out of the sky. "It would seem so."

"Who are you?"

"I am the herald of war." After a brief pause, the emotionless voice continued slowly. "I will show you what will follow." A great wind engulfed Rael, pouring out of the heavens like a torrent of light and air and wind and fire, and he was carried on a hurricane over the vast plains of the south, over seas and oceans, mountains, continents, until in a uplifting rush he burst above the clouds and higher, higher through the sky into a field of stars.

Into that bleak abyss a brilliant flame ignited, and before Rael's eyes a being of light shifted out of the very fibre of matter. The immense being was faceless, featureless. All that was clearly visible about him was the form of his body, an impression of legs in sweeping robes and wide outstretched arms. In his hands he held the sun and the moon. The moon burned like fire and the sun was a frozen mass of silver mist.

I AM THE ILLIVARTAN, came the voice again, loud and unmistakable. The voice resonated inside his skull, and he felt his head would shatter. HEED MY WARNINGS RA'AEL, FOR RA'ALIS WILL BREAK YOU AS DUST BENEATH HIS FEET IF YOU WAVER FROM MY GUIDANCE.

"Please, give me answers!" screamed Rael into the darkness. "What must I do?"

I MUST AWAKE IN YOUR WORLD. ALREADY THE HALISARIN CYCLE SEEKS TO BEGIN ANEW. AS EVER, WITHOUT YOU THE WORLD IS SURELY DOOMED, AND I MUST GUIDE YOU!

"How!" Rael yelled. "I tire of riddles!"

TWICE AND ONCE THE HORN MUST SOUND,

TWICE AT DUSK AND ONCE AT DAWN.

WHERE THE ALMIGHTY THREE FERMENT THEIR WINE,

THE CHOSEN MUST DRINK DEEP IN THE BLOOD OF SALVATION.

TEN WILL RIDE FORTH, AND FIVE RETURN,

THE FATHER SHALL WEEP AND THE MOTHER SHALL MOURN.

"No! Not more twisted words! End this petty game."

MY WORDS ARE AS TWISTED AS YOUR MIND MAKES THEM. REMEMBER THESE WORDS. I HOPE WHEN WE MEET IN THE FLESH YOUR MIND WILL BE CLEAR.

Rael expected to wake, but he did not. Suddenly his mind truly did shatter, his thoughts torn apart as images flashed in his mind. A throne of rock and sand, encircled by a giant amethyst snake with thousands of people worshiping it; all gripped in his own fist. Then a volcanic mountain, red rocked and tall, cascading with falls of water, tightly held within his other fist. A sword of gold and diamond and radiant light, alone before a tower of darkness. A golden crown, set with firedrops and rubies and pearls, atop a male face, eyeless, made of flame, and dripping with blood. And finally, a young ragged girl, faceless, with a newborn babe in her arms – she cast the babe into the sky and it became the stars themselves. Then all was black again, and silent.

When Rael awoke, drenched with sweat and heart pounding, pale sunlight was shining through his tall narrow windows. He rolled out of bed lazily and hung his head in his hands. "Gods save me…" he whispered. Coughing, he let his feet find the floor and then his boots. He had slept in his shirt and breeches. Dragging himself to his feet, he gathered his jacket around himself and crossed the room to the door.

These dreams had to mean something. They couldn't just be his imagination. No, definitely not. Someone was really talking to him through dreams – like the Lord of Dusk had. He shuddered as he thought of Ralis in the throne room, dripping with blood.

He drew himself up when he reached his oak bed chamber door. He took hold of the iron handle and pulled it open lazily. He was surprised to find Link on the other side, standing in the hallway, waiting for him. The Marshal stood in his usual garb, caped black as night, with a red tunic showing down the centre of the folds. He opened his mouth to speak to him but found no words.

Link looked at him and smiled, nodding quietly to himself. He reached into the folds of his cloak, and pulled his long sword from its scabbard. Rael had no time to react, Link lunged at him, and the air was stolen from Rael's lungs as the blade burst through his lungs, heart, and out through his back. He fell to his knees in horror, and screamed aloud.

Rael tore his sheets aside as he bolted upright in bed, shouting aloud. Pale sunlight was shining through his tall narrow windows, and motes of dust glittered in the air. Another dream? He felt at his chest – there was no wound. He was alone in his bedchamber. Panting, he grabbed his sword from his side-table and leapt across the room to the bedroom door. He flung it open and saw nothing but the opposite grey stone wall. The corridor was empty. Heaving a sigh of relief, he collapsed back on his bed. "Gods save me…"


	6. Chapter 5 Jolane

Chapter Five  
Jolane

Rael stroked the sides of Reshin's long face, looking into his large black eyes with care and respect; a magnificent dark horse, strong, tall and proud. Rael brushed his hands along his back with his hand and proceeded to lead him out of the stables into the courtyard before the palace. His three companions from Taran Kaey were there already, waiting for him expectantly. White haired Daran clothed in black woollens, Tabett in a high collared soldier's jacket with rough breeches, and Elane in a simple brown riding dress with divided skirts. They all held the reins to three more well-bodied mounts.

"Sooner we get gone from this place the better," muttered Tabett as Rael drew close to him. Elane eyed Tabett warily as she took a pair of leather riding gloves from behind her belt and began pulling them over her hands.

Daran, looking somehow taller and stronger this morning, brushed back his paler than pale hair and grinned at Rael. "Off on another adventure are we?" When he saw Rael's flat return stare he added, "I mean, not that running from the Kairin was an adventure, I just mean… oh, you know."

Elane shook her head dismally, then eyed Rael, "So when's your man coming anyway?"

She meant Link, but they did not know who he was of course. Rael had told his companions that he was doing a favour for the Queen, but they didn't know many details. Rael did not know the details himself for the most part. Elane, Daran and Tabett did not know Link by face, having never met him – so when he showed up there would be no recognising him. He was planning to take the guise of a simple army sergeant apparently.

"Soon enough, I hope," said Rael. The west wind was blowing today, and there was sand and grit in the air from the desert. A light coating had covered the roofs and streets of Hylia too. He hoped it was a passing thing, he did not want to be riding into a sand storm.

"Daran and Rael go West," mused Daran, speaking to no-one in particular, "sounds like a bard's tale doesn't it?"

"If you say so," sighed Rael, stroking Reshin on the nose and frowning in the direction of the fortress, higher on the hill. Where was the blasted Marshal, anyway? Beneath pale blue-grey skies, scores of banners flew atop tall silver poles on the palace and the fortress walls. Guards patrolled battlements and towers above each mighty building, silver armour gleaming as it caught rays of sunlight. "Are you all certain that you want to come? You know it could become dangerous – we're going to the Gerudo lands after all, and they're in the middle of a civil war."

Tabett shrugged. "Yeah, but we're bored to the bone here Rael."

"I feel like I have to come with you anyway, lad," said Daran. "It's my calling. And who's going to look out for you if I don't come along, eh?"

"Who's going to be looking out for you though?" replied Rael, darkly.

"Well, that's why Tabett's coming isn't it?" replied Daran with a smile. "He's got my back. And yours. You see how he tackled those ruffians in that inn the other night? You ever needed someone to save your life, Tab's your man."

Tabett grinned, fingering the hilt of his sword lightly.

Rael raised his right eyebrow at Elane, as though to ask the same question of her. "I'm coming," she said, rounding on Tabett, "to make sure _he_ doesn't run off with some Gerudo chit."

Tabett beamed, "Oh come now, you don't think I'd do that do you?" He laughed, "Those Gerudos are savage animals! I'd much sooner run away with a pretty Hylian lass than-" He cut off at one disapproving glare from Elane. He pecked her on the forehead, and laughed. Elane's frown deepened.

At that moment, a column of soldiers on horseback appeared at the opposite end of the courtyard. Link was clearly visible leading, tall and proud. The four Taraners stood watching as the Marshal and a company of four soldiers approached. Link was dressed similarly, and in addition he had the single vertical golden stripe of a sergeant on his left arm, but he wore no helmet. The soldiers who followed behind had light armour plating on their chest and legs and arms, with a traditional Hylian helmet on their heads.

Rael remembered his dream. That flash in his mind of Link smiling maliciously, and running him through with his blade. He could not help but see the same man now coming towards him. Just a dream, he convinced himself. Link was the Hero of Time after all, wasn't he?

Without his black cloak he looked somehow… different. More regal and commanding Rael supposed, but no less deadly. He had cut his hair shorter too; now his waves of red and grey hair fell just to his ears and were tied short behind his neck. Unhelmeted, Link looked even more like Rael than usual; he hoped no-one else noticed. The four soldiers, boxed two by two behind him, sat their saddles rigidly.

"Rael al'Resh?" asked Link, searching the Taraners faces. Rael frowned at him with question, but when he caught Link's eyes, he understood what he was doing.

"That's me sir," he said, standing up straight and saluting – well, he was a soldier now technically, and Link was posing as a commanding officer. In reality, Link was the highest commanding officer in Hyrule, the Marshal of Hyrule who could summon generals of all races and direct them at his whim. Now he stood dressed as a simple sergeant. "Rael al'Resh reporting on behalf of her Majesty Queen Zelda."

Tabett and Daran stood straight and saluted also. "Tabett al'Tabar, sir."

"Daran al'Larban, sir."

Elane looked up at Link and frowned, then said, "Elane el'Elaina."

Link clapped a pair of gauntleted hands together. "Excellent. General Dragan informs me well of you Taraners – I do hope you live up to your reputations." Reputations? "I'm Sergeant Kantar. Not sure why you fellows – and lady – are required to come along on this errand, but orders are orders." He leaned around in his saddle and gestured to each of the soldiers in turn. These fine fellows are Barl, Barark, Nolin and Thoril." They all nodded in turn. "They're good men, picked 'em myself. Well, saddle up. We best be on our way. Sandstorms are rising in the west, we don't want to be caught in one of them now."

Soon enough Rael found himself riding alongside Link down the main road of Hylia. The road was wide enough for four carts to move freely side by side, which they usually did. The cobble street was long and straight, carved straight between neat rows of plaster-white buildings from the Palace to the Great Gates. The rest of their company rode behind in pairs with Nolin bringing up the rear alone. "Well done, lad," muttered Link, "they don't suspect."

"Do the soldiers know who you are?" asked Rael.

"Heavens, no," Link replied with a laugh.

They passed out of the Market Gates into the Lower Circle. The sound of hammers and saws and forge-fires filled the air as they rode through the industrial quarter. Things were busier than usual. There would be a call for heavier armament now of course. "Are you sure about this, sir? What if the Kairin attack again? Hylia needs you here."

"Zelda and I only had one Lightning Shard, Rael. If the Kairin attack again I'm just another sword. Well, more than just one sword, but still… I can't turn back an army by myself." Link brushed the hilt of his sword lightly, and grinned as though wondering if perhaps he could.

The crowds in the street parted around them as the column rode strongly through the river of Hylians. "And you are sure you're going to find what you're looking for?" asked Rael, sceptically.

Link turned in his saddle and inclined his head in a short nod. "Absolutely."

He faced forward again. They were drawing close to the Great Gates of the city, where the road widened, emerging at the wide plateau spread before it. Forking black lines marred the white walls where lightning had scorched and cracked it in places. Plasterers and painters were busy at work attempting to white out the battle scars the city had taken. Rael could still hear the echoes of battle ringing in his mind. The unbearable blood. The killing. The death.

Suddenly Link pulled his horse to a stop, tugging back at his reigns and struggling in the saddle. A young had woman crossed his path in front of him, apparently oblivious. She yelled out in surprise as she staggered back, and gathering her cloak about her as she tried to regain her footing. Rael reigned Reshin to a halt and the rest of the column did the same.

Link grunted irritably, shifting tensely, but spoke politely to the girl. "Excuse me miss, are you all right there?"

She stood up tall, brushing off her plain cloak and pushing back her hood. She frowned, combing back her hair and making Link wait. At length she sighed, and turned to face him. "Yes, yes, quite all right thank you." Then she smiled slightly and turned to leave.

Rael gazed at the great cracks in the immense white walls of the city that had been blown apart by catapult fire and the lightning storm. He exhaled heavily, this was what war did to places, and to people. "So much destruction," he groaned.

Link patted him on the back hard. "There's no time for feeling sorry," he said loudly, "we must make haste if we are to reach the desert in just a few days, Rael, we must not waste time here."

Rael nodded, taking hold of this reigns. He was about to heel Reshin when the girl from the road appeared again, stopping them before they could begin. "Excuse me sirs," she said assertively, "be you going to the desert?"

Rael looked down at her with his head raised high. She looked to be seventeen or eighteen years of age, and was tall - almost as tall as himself, though he towered over her now on his horse. Her figure was pleasant on the eye, though she was slightly lean. Her hair was brown with slashes of blonde layered underneath, she must have dyed it such because it was certainly not natural. Her hazel eyes were slightly tilted, and her nose was long and slender, her cheekbones were high and a her lips were curved in a curious smile. There was something unsettling about the way she looked – not particularly attractive, but nonetheless there was something captivating about her.

For some reason, as though in a trance, his hand began to stray towards his sword hilt. Why, he could not say. Her eyes flickered caught his hand and stopped it in motion, though she did not look him in the eye. Link clapped his hands together, and addressed her firmly, "Yes my girl indeed, and we would much appreciate it if you would kindly step aside now."

The girl smiled sharply and stepped forward, placing a hand under Link's horse's head and stroking it gently. "If it doesn't trouble you, may I accompany you on your venture? I be headed west myself and I would value the safety of numbers."

Link smiled, a light twinkling in his hazy grey eyes. Rael peered curiously at her, trying to decide if she was pretty or not, and wondering why his hand was twitching over his sword hilt. She shot him a smile, grinning and flashing her eyebrows. Stunned, Rael shook his head in surprise. She was already talking to Link again.

"What is your name, young lady?" said old Link.

"Jolane," she replied softly.

"What business do you have east?" he said suspiciously.

"My business do be my own, good sir. But I ride well and I can defend myself well enough, I willn't be a trouble to you." Rael noticed a small scar on her left cheek. He didn't doubt she was telling the truth. "Forgive me sir but something do seem familiar about you. Tell me, be you-"

"I doubt very much that you know me, Miss Jolane." Link interjected. He straightened his back and spoke with authority. "This company is on a Royal errand, by order of her majesty Queen Zelda. I cannot be picking up strays, I apologise."

"Stray? You call me stray?" She stood up to full height, fists on hips indignantly. "Sir I do be offended. The day they call Jolane of the Bashaan a stray is… no day I shall see sir, no!"

The Marshal looked taken aback. "The Bashaan, indeed," Link murmured. "I am Sergeant Kantar, of the Hylian First Legion. This is Rael al'Resh. My soldiers and his kinsfolk are on a mission of high importance to the defence of this city. If you impede us you endanger Hyrule itself."

She brushed back her dirty blonde hair, smiling sharply and making a slight curtsy. "I do swear on my honour sir. I willn't hold your speed."

"Sergeant…" Rael said edgily, keeping a close eye on Jolane.

Link leaned across and whispered, "Silence my lad, there is something about this one that…" he broke off. "Miss Jolane, if you have a horse ready then you may come with us. But we leave Hylia this minute."

"Ah! Fear not my good sir!" she bounded away into the plateau, stopping at the first merchant cart she could find. To Rael's astonishment, after a couple of words with the driver, she leapt up into the saddle of a white mare. She undid its fastenings and heeled it across the square towards them.

"How did you…" began Link, as she approached, but he stopped and shrugged. "Well, it seems you are ready to come with us. You may come with us as far as the mountains, but from there I cannot offer you protection."

"Sir I do come with you for company, rather than protection by sword."

Jolane was the tenth of their number then? Rael heard the voice of the Illivartan in the back of his mind. 'Ten will ride forth, and five return.' He shuddered.

"Right, well then!" said Link, smiling. "To the West!" He kicked the sides of his stallion, and stormed towards the gates. The others cheered in approval and followed hard at his heels, as startled crowds leapt out of the way. As Rael rode under the archway Great Gates, he shouted out ecstatically. They were finally leaving the city.

"To the West!" he called as they blazed out onto the plains of Hyrule, with the autumn sun at his back.


	7. Chapter 6 A Vision

Chapter Six  
A Vision

For three days, endless green plains marked Rael's path westward. Under a cool autumn sun in the pale wintry skies, through patches of drizzle and rain, he rode tirelessly with his nine companions. Green pastures and fields of barley and corn eventually gave way to open grassland, patched with woodland and twisting rivers that wound down from the northern mountains to join the great westward flowing river to their south.

Marshal Link - or Sergeant Kantar as the other knew him - led the party with haste, from dawn to dusk, lodging in small farming villages for the first two nights, resting as the sun set and riding out again in dawn's twilight. By the dusk of the third day there were many, leagues from Hylia and Rael could see the immense western mountains that walled the desert lands from the rest of Hyrule, sitting upon the horizon like great jagged spearheads silhouetted against a red sky. Far removed from civilisation, they set up camp, and Rael's thoughts drifted back across the days behind them.

For the duration of the first day, Rael, Tabett, Elane and Daran had stayed removed from the rest of the group. The four of them remained at the rear of the column, keeping to themselves and trying to keep a lower profile – though Link occasionally fell back to talk.

Their separation from the others was purely because of circumstance. The soldiers were all of them hard men, with little time for talk and a strong sense of duty. They remained at a constant vigil and would not have engaged in conversation with the Taraners even if they attempted to connect with them. Link was much the same, hard as steel and forever focussed on the horizon like a tensed arrow on a bowstring. The surprise addition to the group, Jolane, was little different, often lost in thought and in constant awe of her surroundings as though she had never seen the world outside of the city – which judging by her rough attire was difficult to believe.

As the second day wore on, Rael realised that he had once again become accustomed to the aches and pains of swift horseback riding. It was not that he no longer felt the rhythmic tension, rather that he simply became accustomed to the rising and falling motion and the heaviness of the hooves on the dry earth. The feeling was like an old friend returning – a friend who you quickly remembered was nightmarish with terrible traits, but was bearable regardless.

At the end of the third day, they camped under the stars. Their camp was much like what he had been used to on his first ill-equipped journey - sleeping under rough blankets in the freezing night. It was made worse by the fact that the grasslands had given way to expanses of hard earth, riddled with sparse clusters of trees and bracken. The spot that Marshal Link found for them to camp in was an unlikely find – a chance area of grass beside a gently flowing stream. All around was the flat dry land, beneath a chilled night. The sun had set behind the tall mountains to the west.

Judging by the closeness of the mountains they would soon be entering Gerudo territory, which frightened Rael. The Gerudo West was officially a province of the Kingdom of Hyrule, but for many years the Gerudos had been divided by civil war, and they viciously attacked all those who they deemed to be intruders. He nervously remembered their encounter with male Gerudo bandits in the Grey Forrest, outside Baradale, in the first days of Kairin invasion. That seemed like an age ago now – but how long ago was it really? A month? Two? Not long really. Those bandits were allied under 'King' Jaendral – one of the two warring Gerudo lords.

So many peoples at war. If Hyrule was divided against itself, how could it hope to stand against the Kairin?

They ate a quick meal, cooking meat that they had bought in the last village on an open fire, and as darkness settled in they decided to go to sleep. The soldiers took up a rotating watch, and let the Taraners rest. As Rael shifted beneath his scratchy blanket, he was surprised at how tired he felt. As sleep settled in around his head and mulled his thoughts, he experienced a falling sensation – as though his mind was slipping through the cracks of reality. He exhaled deeply, and slowly images began to glimmer in eyes.

…_The world flickered…_

Rails knew not exactly the length of time he had been away from Taran Kaey, but could guess near enough. It was between twenty and thirty days since he had been here with the Hylian army, and much longer still since the night of sorrows when he had fled North during the Kairin raid. Even now, he could still hear thunder rocking on the cliffs, and the lashing rain beating down upon his back – he could still hear the screaming, the cries of pain. Just echoes in his mind, but so vivid.

The Taran Kaey he saw now was very different to that bleak image. Bright sunlight spilled over a thriving town, full of industrious workers and columns of marching soldiers. The old harbour had become a great dock with at least a hundred tall-masted ships in port. The Kairin had suffered a loss in Hylia but they were by no means defeated. The Southlands were full of occupying Kairin legions, moving steadily northwards. Taran Kaey was where the seeds of invasion had been planted. Its roots stretched deep across the southern ocean to the continent of Kaira, and branches spread out from a great north-bound pointed stem, bearing fruit as towns accepted occupation and adjusted to Kairin rule. If Queen Zelda still believed she had control of the South then she was gravely mistaken.

The Kairin would soon strike back against Hylia, hard and fast. If the rumours were to be believed, they were turning their attention to the lands of the divided Gerudo people in the west, and the Zora and Gorons in the east. They would close in on Hylia again like a vice.

Ralis was hardly even aware of the storm clouds above him now. He welcomed the sound of the pouring rain, and he let it turn his soul to ice. Nothing but solid rain for weeks; he could not escape the darkness. The storms followed at his feet. Sometimes they almost seemed to change rhythm with his thoughts, or darken as his mind turned foul and fierce. One thing was certain; whenever he was angriest the storm was at its worst. Rael. The sky flashed brilliant white and thunder rolled overhead. Mara… the rain deepened and the sky drew darker.

…_The world flickered, and shifted…_

"Passage to Kaira?" the old boatman laughed. "Passage indeed. This ain't no peasantry travel ship. Blood and rain, you stupid Hyrulians…" The man turned back to his duties on the deck of the tall warship. He appeared to be shifting ropes about and moving various crates, but Ralis was not sure that the man was actually attempting to do anything productive. It seemed like he was faking work. This ship hand was only lightly clothed – the sudden onset of heavy rain had caught him and all of Taran Kaey unaware evidently and he shivered beneath a thin woollen coat.

"I will be getting on that ship, sir, whether you will it or not." Ralis' hand strayed to his sword. He wouldn't use it, not with six fully armed Kairin soldiers further along the dock wall. He did not doubt his ability to best them all in combat, but attracting the attention of the army would be a certain way to lose any hope of getting to the other country beyond the sea, and he had to get to Kaira no matter what. "Let me talk to your captain."

"Captain Arella does not converse with peasant Hyrulian scum!" The filthy man waved a dismissive hand at Ralis and gestured from him to get off the cocks. Ralis did not think his fine cut Hylian attire labelled him as peasantry, but whatever the Kairin man thought it was clear that this was a hopeless situation.

"What is going on out here?" said a voice from the deck. The boatman turned and hopped to attention as a hawk-eyed woman came into view. She was garbed grandly, a blood-red robe slashed with purple hung from her shoulders over a flowing black tunic, and all over she was brass-buckled and hung with gold and silver ornamentation. This was obviously the captain. "Back to work Hagan!" she barked at the filthy deck hand. "You there," she said, peering down onto the dock wall and summing Ralis up with a piercing stare, "what do you want?"

"Greetings, lady Captain," Ralis said in reply, inclining his head very slightly, "my name is Ralis al'Resh. I would like passage on your ship to Kaira if possible and-"

"Wait." Said Captain Arella, stepping forward and brushing aside thick locks of raven-black hair. "Your name."

Ralis fell silent, puzzled. The Captain stared intently at him. Ralis tried to reply. "Begging your pardon-"

"Your name, you fool man." The Captain interrupted, spitting on the deck, and stamping down hard, pointing an accusing figure. "You dare to title yourself –"

…_The world flickered …_

Rael could feel his sleep fading. He clung on desperately. His brother filled his dreams so vividly! He had to hold on to him.

…_The world flickered …_

"I…" said Ralis slowly, now very aware that soldiers in the harbour were taking some notice of him. His fingertips rested on the hilt of his sword beneath his cloak. "I was born Ralis al'Resh. I have no such title as you speak"

Arella frowned. Ralis was genuinely confused. "You do not know the Elder Speech, man?" She snorted. "Ignorant Hyrulians. Well, we have orders. If you claim to be ra'Alis then I am obliged to take you to Kaira immediately."

"What?"

"Get on board, man!"

…_The world flickered…_

"No, no," whimpered Rael, writing beneath his blanket. "Ralis, Ralis, come back." He wrestled with his dreams, desperately wanting to hang onto his sleep. But the more he thought about him, the more awake he became. He gave up. He was awake. What had the woman called Ralis? Was that dream real? Wearily, he opened his eyes, expecting to see the cloudless starry sky was above him. What he actually saw was Jolane, not ten inches from his face. Her hands hovering beside his head. The shock of her being there lasted only a second, and as soon as she saw he was awake, she hopped back. Rael pushed himself up, and glared at her. He vented his rage at his escaping dreams upon her. "What are you doing!"

In the glow of the firelight, he could make out her awkwardly pretty eyes, nose and mouth, because her head was covered with her heavy hood. She looked embarrassed, sitting up straight and fidgeting with her sleeves. "I ah… I couldn't sleep. And you looked so peaceful, well, 'till just now anyway, I… I was just watching you."

"Like blood you were!" Rael rarely swore, but he was beyond caring. "What were you up to?"

She looked offended. "I was just watching you is all."

"Yeah, well, leave me alone," Rael growled. "I don't even know you."

Jolane stood up indignantly and wandered away, disappearing into the shadows of the night. Rael was wondering why Link had allowed this stranger to come with them. She did not look very dangerous to Rael, but he was aware that looks could be deceiving. Who was she anyway? At any rate, she would be gone soon. Link had said she could come as far as the mountains, and Rael believed Link was a man of his word.

He would not get back to sleep now. Tightening his coat against the night's chill, he stood up and trampled across the barren dry ground towards the centre of the camp. He passed Tabett and Elane, curled up together and fast asleep. Two Hylian soldiers - Barark and Thoril he thought - were asleep a little further along, around the other side of the fire. The other two soldiers would be out on lookout somewhere, scouting the area. He could not have guessed where Link was – maybe he had stalked off into the darkness as well or perhaps he was just lying asleep somewhere nearby.

"Out for a night time stroll?" Rael jerked his head to the right, and exhaled with frustration as Daran emerged out of the darkness, clambering over a rocky crest of boulders, and jumping down to his side. His yellow-white hair shimmered in the firelight. Rael was sure Daran's skin was paler than it once was.

"Don't startle me like that, Daran," whispered Rael, coldly.

Daran laughed, rolling his head and shrugging his shoulders. "Rael, man, it sounds like you're on edge."

Rael raised an eyebrow.

"On the edge of sanity I'd say." Finished Daran.

"Yes." Rael said softly. "Something like that." He slumped up against a tall rock that jutted up from the earth. "There's something wrong with that Jolane girl."

Daran smirked. "Certainly is. I was trying to talk to her before, just being friendly. Not interested at all. May as well have spat on me."

"Well, nothing new there then, eh? Its not like you were ever the man for the ladies…"

Daran smiled, his eyes flickering mischievously, then he laughed. Rael knew his joke was not too funny, it was just a friendly jibe, but Daran laughed… He laughed like he had not laughed in years. A strong heartfelt laugh, not the cold, pained laughs that were so common of late. Rael joined his laughter, and it was like a caged joy fluttered within him. He hoped they did not wake anyone.

Daran clasped Rael's forearm, and Rael returned the gesture of respect, clasping Daran's outstretched arm with the same hand. "Gods' grace, Rael."

"Gods' blessings, Daran."

Rael wandered in the darkness for some time, but when his feet led him back to his blanket he collapsed to the ground and was asleep as soon as he hit the earth.


	8. Chapter 7 Into The Mountains

Chapter Seven  
Into The Mountains

Within the next day the grassland plains of Hyrule were lost into the distance. Sheer mountains towered over the company as they made their steady way along the westward winding road through the rugged hills. The horses were not accustomed to this terrain, forcing the company down to the dusty earth on foot for much of the journey, and even though water became sparser, and shade was in short supply, Link kept the company moving at a fast pace; the soldiers were in no mind to protest. Rael's skin was dry and hot, and the night he had spent sleeping in the mountains was equally bitterly cold.

As dawn came upon their second day in the Gerudo Mountains, Rael was pleased to realise that Jolane had not woken him again, watching him like she had been doing. What had she been doing the other night anyway? There was something peculiar about Jolane, beyond her remoteness and unusual temperament.

Rael rode alongside Elane for some time during the morning, while Daran and Tabett rode further behind. The four Hylian soldiers were spaced out in a wide square, moving along higher ground and keeping watch for Gerudo bandits and raiding parties. So far there had been no sign of any Gerudos, but this seemed to make Link - who rode at the head of the group, always in sight - even more wary. Jolane rode close on Link's heel, preferring not to talk to the Taraners and seeing more safety in the man she knew as Sergeant Kantar.

Rael and Elane had never spent long in each others' company alone, without Tabett and Daran also being there. It was a strange friendship – much the same as the relationship he shared with Tabett. Whereas he had known Daran since childhood, Tabett and Elane were still somewhat strangers to him. They had never spoken about their pasts aside from the experiences they had all shared, and they remained still quite separate emotionally. Nevertheless they were bonded by this friendship of mutual hardship and struggle. Of course there was that one night when he had fallen asleep in her arms, as he cried himself to sleep, the day he learned his father was dead… but that was… different.

Elane was very pretty, beautiful even, but he had not thought about her in as more than as a friend since the day they met, and he did not feel any differently now - probably because Elane was already deeply in love with Tabett, and Tabett with Elane. He watched her riding beside him with a lingering fascination. Long waves of dark hair framed her narrow smooth-cheeked face, and her curious blue eyes seemed to hide knowledge of some bright spark of an unusual past. Elegant would be an insufficient word to describe her nature, but he always had the feeling that her elegance was just a cloak she wore over a very different and long-concealed personality.

"Rael?" She was looking right at him, puzzlement on her face. He must have been daydreaming… how long had she been looking back at him? No matter.

He blinked. "What?" Shaking his head, he raised a defensive hand. "Sorry, my mind was wandering."

"Are you all right?" She was concerned about him. He knew because she had tilted her head the way she always did when she was speaking more intimately.

"Yes, fine." He looked forwards again, up the dirt track, at the brilliant blue sky ahead through the dry valley. He laughed, "Catch me if I do that again."

Elane sighed. "Don't worry about Ralis, Rael."

Ralis had been the furthest thing from his mind, but now that Elane mentioned him his stomach clenched. "I wasn't thinking about him," he replied firmly.

Elane nodded, "I just mean you should try to let go of all the things that are worrying you, or you'll become like a stone, and you'll forget all that is good."

What was good? Besides, he already felt like stone. He certainly felt cold and lifeless much of the time, but that did not mean anything. Despite what Elane said, Rael felt he had plenty to be worried about. The whereabouts of Ralis for one, his father's death, where Link was taking them, what Zelda was planning back in Hyrule, the fact that Link and Zelda called him their son… the Kairin invasion! Yes, he had plenty to being angry about. "I understand." That was all he said.

They said nothing for a while. The sun was high above their heads, and the blazing heat was such that Rael truly believed he could collapse from the back of his horse at any moment. He had taken off his shirt and wrapped it tightly around his head to keep the sun off his face and neck. He did this in imitation of the scarf Elane had tied around her own head.

There were creatures among the rocky passes that Rael had never seen the like of before. He caught glimpses of large crab-like creatures scuttling underneath rocks, and birds with long beaks and wings like bats. There was next to nothing here that they could hunt and kill for food, even if he could stomach the strange looking - and most likely foul-tasting - creatures, so Rael clung to hope that the food in the saddlebags would suffice, and Link was rationing it properly.

Rael was pulled out of another trance as Jolane raced past him on her white mare, darting ahead, and pushing her horse to make impossible jumps over wide gaps of cracked earth. She certainly seemed to be enjoying herself. "She'll kill that horse if she isn't careful," Elane said softly.

"I hope she does," muttered Rael, "then we could leave her here."

"I don't think Sergeant Kantar would do that." Said Elane, surprised at Rael's attitude. "Do you not like her?"

Rael grunted, watching as Jolane brought here mare to a stop ahead of them, looked about and then hurried ahead towards Link. "It isn't that I don't like her," Rael said carefully, "I just don't trust her. We have no idea who she is; she could be dangerous." He considered telling Elane about Jolane watching him in his sleep, but decided not to. "At any rate, she was supposed to be gone by now. But Sergeant Kantar hasn't sent away.

"I don't think she's dangerous." Elane grinned at Rael. "She is pretty though."

Rael frowned at Elane, "What does it matter if she is? I mean, I don't think she- I mean, I haven't looked at her that way."

Elane laughed. "Of course not; not Rael, the famed womanizer of Taran Kaey." She laughed again. "I've talked to Daran, Rael."

"Daran greatly exaggerates then," said Rael, stonily.

"Is that so?" she said, as though she knew something he didn't. "That night at the Lon Lon Ranch, I seem to remember you disappearing with one of Vic's sisters. We didn't see you again all night."

Rael glared at her, and a smile flickered on Elane's narrow lips. "That- I- look, that was nothing. But no, Jolane- there is something wrong about her. Trust me."

What was Link thinking letting her stay with them, anyway? Did he know something about her that he didn't? "Excuse me Elane," he said, and heeled his horse forward quickly before she could reply. Rael clung tight to Garsh's back as he thundered over the rocky terrain, throwing him up and down rapidly. Link was higher up the slope ahead of him, and he had to push Garsh hard to keep up with him. He passed Jolane, almost knocking her aside, and heard sharp words chasing after him.

"Sergeant!" he called, as he drew nearer to Link. The Marshal shifted his head to look back at Rael, and nodded respectfully as he drew in step. Rael gave an exhausted breath, and dismounted from Garsh's back to let him recover strength.

"Rael, is there something you need?" said Link, looking down at him from atop his tall mount.

Rael grunted as he caught his breath and took up a steady walking pace beside the old armored man. "Where are going? You still haven't told me."

Link ran a hand through his red-grey hair, and chuckled to himself. "Have your friends not realized that we are not on a 'royal errand' yet?" He did not turn to look at Rael immediately. Link seemed to be suffering from the heat, his old lined skin looked hot and dry.

"I don't think they are bothered where we are going, sir," said Rael honestly, "but I know I am. You still haven't told me. What are you looking for?"

"I'm following whispers Rael." He said, fixing his eyes on the road ahead. "Don't give me a look like that, I don't mean that literally. But I am following rumors and hints and vague messages from the past. I will know what it is when I find it."

"But you must know something?"

"I know…" he lowered his voice. They were well out of earshot from the others anyway, but he kept his voice hushed. "I am looking for the Horn of the Blood, the Great Horn of Light, the Gods Horn… there are many names, but all the scraps of history I have found point to the West, to… well, I do not know for certain."

"A horn?" He remembered his dream. That being that spoke to him… he said something about a horn. "The horn rings true," he muttered to himself.

"What?" said Link, gripping his shoulder.

Rael looked up at him and regretted having said anything. "Nothing."

"Rael, you know something," said Link strongly, staring at him with hazy grey eyes, "don't lie to me."

Rael sighed. "I had a dream, a few nights ago - when we were still in Hylia. Don't make a fuss about it. There was a voice in the dream. It called itself the Illivartan. He sounded male, but I couldn't be sure; his voice was inside my head."

Link's expression was such that he looked like he had been slapped across the face. "Why have you not spoken of this before?" he said, half amazed, half angry.

Rael knew why he had not spoken of it until now. After that dream, he thought he had woken up, but he had not really. Within that still-a-dream when he thought he were awake Link had killed him – and then he had woken for real. That had frightened him, and he certainly was not going to tell Link about that part of the dream. He was not afraid of Link as he was now – at least no more than was rightfully sensible, considering his temperament and ability with blades. "I did not know what the dream meant. I thought it was just… nothing." That was true – he had certainly not known what it meant.

"What can you remember?" Link asked softly.

"I… I can remember it all, actually. At least a certain part." Rael shut his eyes, and recalled what he had heard in his dream. He had made no point of trying to remember what was said, he could just recall it, as though it were buried in his subconscious. "Twice… no, once. No, sorry. Twice _and_ once the horn must sound, twice at dusk and once at dawn. Where the… mighty, almighty rather… where the almighty there ferment their wine, the chosen must drink deep… in the blood of salvation."

Link tried to remain calm-faced, but Rael could see from his eyes that his mind was racing. "Twice the horn must sound at dusk, and once at dawn. Where the almighty three ferment their wine the chosen will drink deep in the blood of salvation."

"_Must_ drink," corrected Rael.

Link frowned. "I see. I suppose that that nothing is definite, that we must make it happen somehow. Nothing is certain. That is not pleasant. But the blood; the horn is called the Horn of the Blood. And that verse in the Tome - A river of blood marks the father's path. A guide awakens and the horn rings true. Do you understand these things Rael? Or do such things confuse you?"

"I understand parts," said Rael truthfully, "but the difficulty is the fact that you think it is about me."

"Do you not believe it is?" said Link, curiously.

"I make my own destiny, _Kantar_."

"You certainly do, but so far, whether you like it or not you have been fulfilling prophecy at every turn."

Rael was skeptical about that still, but was prepared to humour Link for now. "Well then, there was something else you ought to know."

"Yes?" said Link eagerly.

Rael paused. There was more to tell but he was scared of what it meant. "I will tell you, but please do not make too much of it." He recited the rest. "Ten will ride forth, and five return. The father shall weep and the mother shall mourn."

Link eyed Rael warily, and looked around the mixture of people moving through the valley; the four Hylian soldiers, Barark, Nolin, Thoril and Barl, scouting in the high passes; Elane, Daran and Tabett, now riding side by side a way behind them; Link and Rael themselves, of course; and Jolane made ten. "Five will return? Gods, I hope you _were_ just dreaming." Rael could see from the fear in Link's eyes that he knew full well it was a prophecy that could and would come to pass.

"Kantar." Rael said, addressing the older man sternly.

"Yes?" Link responded, distantly.

"Why is Jolane still with us?"

Link laughed, smiling down at Rael. Jolane was trotting along close by, so he kept his voice low. "I believe her being with us is the will of the Gods, and I regret cannot say more. It is not chance that threw her before us in Hylia. She is important. After all, without her our party is only nine, and that would conflict with the prophecy in your… dreams."

"That is no comfort," muttered Rael.

Link's voice was like ice when he replied saying, "There are few comforts in war."

As if to reinforce the point, as the word 'war' left Link's lips, the Gerudos appeared.


	9. Chapter 8 Gerudos

Chapter Eight  
Gerudos

The Gerudos were suddenly there, on a ridge above them to their left on the south side of the valley. They were mostly women, but a few young men were among their number, dark skinned, flame haired and garbed in long leather jackets and short woollen leggings, decorated with slashes of traditional purple silk. Each warrior held a spear, and every one looked ready to launch their weapons down upon them at any moment. Rael felt his muscles jar when he saw them, dragging Garsh to a stop, but Link instantly reined his dark stallion around, drawing out his short bladed sword.

"On me, now!" barked Link at the Taraners behind. Rael watched their expressions – Daran was shocked and afraid the sight of the Gerudos, Tabett looked about ready to run away with all speed, but Elane by comparison had eyes like steel. She gripped the dagger at her waist with fury. Jolane was at Link's side in the next instant, whispering something in his ear. Link waved her away, and barked out into the air. "Men of Hylia, get here now!"

All of this transpired in the best part of ten seconds, and it took hardly a moment later before the four Hylian guards emerged into the daylight from amidst the darker passes of the mountain. Upon seeing the situation, they quickly arranged themselves in a box around the Taraners and Jolane, with Link at their head.

Another Gerudo now appeared and Rael was horrified at how close she was. This tall, athletically built Gerudo woman arose from amongst the rocky ground as though materialising out of air. Rael could not fathom how she had hidden so well, not ten paces from where they had been walking. How many more were around that he could not see? How many were on that ridge above? He counted ten.

The Gerudo who had just emerged stood up straight and tall, eye to eye with Link. Link just watched her, intensely, not speaking. The Hylian soldiers were sword drawn, and shields raised. The Gerudos on the ridge looked ready to attack as soon as they were given the word by their calm leader. At least, Rael assumed the leader was this female before them now. The red silks mixed in her brass-studded leather clothing separated her from the others with purple.

That simple Gerudo armour looked light, and designed for fast movement, with no heavy layers. Short sleeved leather, open like a coat down the front, with brass links across to prevent blades tearing it; designed for easy movement to avoid being hit at all costs. Gerudo soldiers could not live in the desert with hot and heavy plate mail or chain mail like Hylians wore. That leather must have come from Hylian cattle though, as no livestock could live out here in this intensely bright, hot climate. That considered, Rael wondered what they ate now, since most Hylian trade routes had closed. Few traders wanted to enter the desert now due to the Gerudo Civil War. Surely hunger would end their war before strength of arms.

The lead Gerudo spoke, only looking at Link, who was very clearly in charge of their party. She spoke in the modern tongue, but her voice was accented sharply. "I am Chilanna, Ninth Captain of King Ramades." She sounded proud; very, very, proud. "In the name of King Ramades, High Seat of House Madeena, Right Hand of the Royal House of Nohansen, Blood of House Dragmire and True Heir to the Amethyst Throne, state your business or turn from the land of the Gerudo."

Link stared her down, his sword hand twitching. The heat of the day beat down upon Rael's neck, both sweat from the heat and nervous sweat poured from his skin. Rael found the sense to quickly mount his horse in the even that they would need to flee quickly. The way Link replied suggested he was in no mind to run. "I am Sergeant Kantar, of the Hylian Imperial Army under Lord General Dragan, and His Divine Highness the Marshal of Hyrule, " said Link. Divine Highness? Rael had not heard that title before; Rael knew Link thought a lot of himself, but still. "By the authority bestowed upon me by her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, High Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, Queen of Hyrule, Queen of Hylia, Empress of the East, Master of the West, Blessed by the gods Queen of Hyrule, I command you and your kinsmen lay down your weapons and grant safe passage through this province of my Lady's Kingdom."

Rael wondered if this was going to be a battle of titles. The Gerudo narrowed her eyes, and examined the rest of their party. "What are you doing in these lands?" she asked.

"Our business is our own." Said Link, strongly. "Stand down."

"By order of the King, all foreigners are to be put to death," she declared. "There will be no passage through these lands." The Gerudos on the ridge leapt down beside their Captain, and raised their weapons threateningly. From all sides around, Gerudos suddenly leapt up from the ground, as the captain had done, rising out of cracks in the earth like smoke rising from dust and shadows. There were thirty at least; the Gerudos outnumbered them three to one. The fear of death surged through Rael. Images flashed in his mind of the Kairin attack on Hylia. He had killed many men that day, but that was like a dream, an illusion. Faced with the imminent threat of death again, he was terrified. They were surrounded on all sides, and there was no escape.

"I do not fear your petty rabble," declared Link, "we will not stand down."

"Link…" whispered Rael nervously, glancing around nervously at the wild eyed Gerudo warriors. A savage wind whipped up around them, blowing hot sand up from the earth to their faces.

"Lay down your weapons or die!" yelled the Captain over the wind.

"Stand your ground and do not be afraid," Link called back, more to the Taraners than the soldiers.

"Traitorous dog!" came a sudden shriek from Jolane. Rael turned his head to see her, standing in her saddle, arm extended towards the Gerudo captain. It looked as though she was just pointing at her, but when Rael turned back to look at the Gerudo, he saw horror in her hard eyes. A dagger was lodged in the Captain's chest, a long, narrow, hilt protruding out from her flesh. Jolane had killed her! The Gerudo Captain staggered for a second, then collapsed onto the hard rocky earth.

"Oh, that can't be good," muttered Tabett.

The ring of Gerudos raised their spears and advanced, closing in on the tight group of riders on horseback. "Charge!" boomed Link, suddenly heeling his mighty black stallion and rushing towards the oncoming warriors. The Hylian soldiers did the same, charging cutting through the Gerudos and slicing with their blades as they went. Garsh, who had been stamping nervously throughout the exchange had now had enough, and reared up in panic, throwing Rael backwards in a soaring arc towards the ground.

Rael was aware a dull thud in his back, and a crack as his skull hit hard rock, and then there was silence. Pain throbbed in his head, or an idea of pain that did not connect with his mind because he was falling, falling into shadow. Slowly, numbness flowed through his body, flowing through his blood vessels and taking hold. He was sure his eyes were open, but he could not see. Mulled echoes of calling voices floated across an empty abyss. He was weak… fading… losing… could not… think… what… and… what… "…Rael…Rael!" A voice called through the darkness, shouting his name to him, but he could not respond. He did not know the voice and he did not care. He was dead, or soon to be… and death had him.

A sudden burning sensation surged through his body. He inhaled sharply as a feeling of freezing seized him, and brilliant light flooded his sight as his eyes burst open. His senses were heightened one hundred-fold as though here were infinitely alive, in an blissful instant like seemed like hours. Then he was flat on his back in the dirty earth, staring up at the sky. He could see! Glorious light! Screams and mangled cries of pain were once again sharp and clear. A bloody fight was going on close around him, but Jolane was there kneeling over him with her hands to his face. Her long sandy hair hung over him, her tilted eyes bright and wide "Rael!" she exclaimed. A look of intense pain subsided as she exhaled a relieved breath and clambered to her feet. "On your feet!" she commanded.

"What are you?" he breathed, gazing at her with bewilderment.

"Later!" she screamed, "If you want to live then fight now!"

Rael shifted where he lay, grabbing his sword hilt with his left hand and tearing it from its scabbard. He expected his muscles to ache, so when he leapt to his feet he had to steady himself so he didn't fall flat. His body felt perfect and fluid and so strangely… new! It was five seconds later, when a Gerudo was impaled on the end of his blade, that he realized he had already assumed his fighting form and attacked. The Gerudo was a large but young-looking man, his eyes flickered coldly at Rael before collapsing limply to the earth. Rael had forgotten how awful it was to kill a man. He stood stunned for a second.

Jolane darted past him, leaping into the air as long silver battle needles appeared between her fingers from inside her wide sleeves. "Fight, Rael!" she shrieked, as she came down upon a Gerudo woman and entered a clash of steel. Jolane thrashed her claw-like weapons at her foe as the Gerudo defended fiercely with a long scimitar.

Rael drew up his sword and rushed a Gerudo man – for he could not bring himself to fight a Gerudo woman – who was himself rushing toward Tabett. Sword met sword, steel met steel, and series of deft deflections and a sharp kick pushed back the attacker. The man backed off and regrouped with his comrades as Rael drew back tightly with the rest of the company. In an outward-facing circle Rael, Daran, Tabett stood brandishing their swords. Elane was shielded behind them at Tabett's shoulder. This was certainly not because she was a woman Rael reasoned, and he did not doubt Elane's bravery, but she had never been trained to fight. An untrained man would have been just as helpless in her place, though a man may have been more foolish and risked his life further by attempting to fight up front. "Stay together, hold strong, and do not fear," said Tabett encouragingly.

"What are we even fighting for!" yelled Daran. "Can't we call a truce?" he demanded of the attackers, but it was no use.

Gerudos came on, and the three young Taraner men smashed them away, Rael with more ease than Daran or Tabett, but the agile desert-hardened men and women evaded every attempt they made at a wounding strike.

Link and the Hylian soldiers were faring better than they, Rael watched as the legendary swordsman and fought fiercely, his age not burdening him in his movements at all. The last time Rael had seen Link fight was when he clashed with Ralis in these Throne Room of Hyrule Palace; then he had seemed like his old joints were rusted and long out of use, but he seemed faster now, and more fluid. His blade seemed to dance between his hands, moving faster than Rael had believed it was possible for a sword to spin and turn in a man's hands. Without need of a shied or helmet, Link threw himself between the Gerudos, cutting down and beating back his foes.

As the fighting became a frenzy, Rael drifted into unconsciousness and let his mind meld with his sword. Running away from Tabett, Elane and Daran he leapt into the air and bore himself down upon the Gerudos. In a heated blur he was vaguely aware of screams of death and cries for mercy. He hated himself, he hated what he was inside, he hated what he had become, but he hated them more!

Soon only a ragged few Gerudos remained. Jolane had cornered a few against a high rock wall somehow and was brandishing those long needles of hers at them, held between her fingers. Long daggers were in her hands as well. Wrapped up in her flowing brown cloak she looked very much in place with the rocky, sandy surroundings. The Gerudos she was facing off looked terribly scared of her, and Rael understood why when he saw the dying Gerudos Jolane was standing amongst. Whoever Jolane was, he was glad she was an ally.

Link staggered across to them, exhausted from fighting but still on his feet. The Hylian soldiers were all still able-bodied too, striding proudly to where the Taraners and Jolane had gathered, facing off the last remaining three Gerudos. The Hylian soldiers were eyeing Link awkwardly, obviously surprised at just how powerful a fighter 'Sergeant Kantar' was.

"Jolane of the Bashaan indeed," muttered Link as he swept past Rael towards the Gerudos. "Drop your weapons!" he shouted at the Gerudos, who immediately obeyed. "You Madeena are a disgrace on the Gerudo race," he announced, "go back to your King and tell him how you have failed him."

Upon hearing that they were to be allowed to live the Gerudos' downtrodden expressions perked up slightly. "You are sparing us?" asked the Gerudo in the middle, a tall young man, with long braided red hair. The other two were female with sun-darkened skin; although whilst one had the usual Gerudo red hair, one had dark hair akin to southern Hylians.

Link whistled his horse, which came trotting over to his side quickly. Link wasted no time in unbuckling one of the saddle bags and taking a scroll of parchment from it. He scratched hastily at it with an ink-pen as he talked. "Take this message to Lord Ramades. Ramades should well know by this time that the kingdom of Hyrule is under invasion from the armies of the Kairin." It looked as though Link was writing what he was speaking. "The Kairin are coming in great numbers from beyond the sea. Hyrule must stand united if there is to be any hope of maintaining our sovereignty and way of life. Her Majesty Queen Zelda demands that you the Gerudo people resolve this civil war now, with no more bloodshed, that they may stand together in arms with their Hylian brothers and sisters."

"Ramades is our King!" declared the dark haired Gerudo. "He shall sit upon the Amethyst Throne, and cast down the usurper Queen who has wrongly placed herself upon it. The peasant-born Jaendral has no right to power either, he is of dirty blood and has no divine right. Our war will end when they both surrender to the true King, Ramades."

"…and," Link went on, ignoring her utterly, "let it be known that Her Majesty Queen Zelda herself is to ride forth soon with the army of Hylia, with the Marshal of Hyrule Ivarl al'Arantos at her right hand… She would have Ramades remember that whoever so sits upon the Amethyst Throne does so at her approval, under her authority, and that Her Majesty Queen Zelda is the High Queen and Supreme Monarch of _all_ Hyrule - including the lands inhabited by the Gerudos. If the Gerudo people are not united around a single Gerudo monarch at the time of her coming, then she herself will sit upon the Amethyst Throne."

The Gerudos gaped at Link wide-eyed. The Hylian soldiers were trying to look powerful as though they were filled with the Queen's authority, and were doing a good job of it. But upon hearing that the Queen was to follow on after them with the army of Hylia, they clearly could not hide the surprise on their faces.

This was the reason that Link was out here in the desert then. This was the mission he had come out here into this wasteland for. Aside from the talk of blood and the Great Horn, he had diplomatic matters at stake. He was paving the way for Zelda. He was in the guise of a simple sergeant, and only Rael knew who he really was – the aforementioned Marshal of Hyrule Ivarl al'Arantos – but Rael guessed that they were headed for the stronghold of Lord Ramades.

Link scraped a few more notes onto the piece of parchment, then folded it up and stepped forwards to give it to the Gerudo man. "Take this to Ramades. I regret I have no time for sealing wax, but there is nothing included in here that I have not already told to you." He then gave the Gerudo another letter from his saddlebag. This had a seal already impressed upon it. Rael knew it bore the seal of the Eagle-and-Triforce without even looking. "This is a letter from Her Majesty the Queen herself, enough to authenticate what I have written here. I trust you know not to open this?"

The Gerudos gazed at this letter sceptically as Link handed it over. "Lord Ramades will not surrender his claim to the Amethyst Throne," said the male Gerudo, "but we will do as Her Majesty's servant commands for this time."

The Gerudos left in a hurry, disappearing amongst the rocky terrain almost as quickly as they had emerged. Link watched them until they were out of sight along the valley, then turned to address the company. "We must move with haste now. Time is short. Events have been set in motion that will change Hyrule. We must ride west with all speed." As they prepared to travel again, Link reigned in close to Rael and said, "The end of the beginning is near."


	10. Chapter 9 Another Vision

Chapter Nine  
Another Vision

The storm waves rocked hard against the body of the large ship, throwing the mighty vessel through the sea to the sound of thunder, racing across the ocean on powerful southward winds. Forks of lightning blazing across the clouds illuminated the night, and a sliver of pale light shone through the clouds from a window in the sky where the moon was clearly visible through a gap in the dense blackness.

Ralis stood firm on the deck of the ship, his hands clenched tightly on a thick wooden rail. His body was heavy with wet and cold. Fat raindrops slipped from his hair onto his face, his clothes were soaked through. "Mara…" he whispered into the night. He closed his eyes and saw his dead wife's face before him, still and emotive. "My life is lost…Mara, sweet Mara…I shall spill the blood of Hylia for what they have done to me."

Rael was suddenly aware that he was seeing through his brother's eyes. For a moment he held that image, seeing what Ralis could see, then almost as though concentrating made it harder to see, he felt himself sink suddenly, as the image of the ship on the sea flickered, and at once he was back beneath his rough blanket. The sea faded to be replaced by mountains, and the deck was replaced by hard desert earth. He shuddered as he slid from the realm of dreams back into reality. The biting dry of the desert tightened its jaws as a bitter wind drove a dust cloud across him. He buried his head into his sheets as the wind tore above him.

Eventually the night settled and he emerged from his blankets breathing heavily. He gazed up at the clear night sky, at the million shining stars of the heavens. A close footstep and the sound of breathing alerted him. He jerked his head around in time to see the blade coming down upon his throat. Link's eyes were blazing with malice and sorrow as his sword tore into Rael's mind.

Rael screamed into the night as his eyes burst open. Link was gone. All was still, save for his the echo of his voice in the night. Rael ran his hands through the dirty ground feeling for something real. The ground was coarse and dry, surely now he was not dreaming. But he knew even now, he was not alone.

He spun quickly where he lay and caught Jolane's sleeve. She had been watching him sleep again; he had known she would be there for sure. The last time he had seen thorough Ralis' eyes she had been spying on him, and once again here she was. The cowl of her hooded shrouded her dirty blonde hair, and dark eyes flashed as they met his own. After a moment of remaining still she tried to struggle free, but he threw himself on top of her and pinned her to the ground. "What are you doing to me!" he snarled at her. His voice was fierce and his breath was hot on her face. He could feel the beating of her chest against his own.

"Unhand me." Said Jolane. "Now."

Rael grabbed her wrists tightly, making it clear that he had no intention of releasing her. "No."

"I'm warning you-"

"Kill me then Jolane, if you can, but I'm not willingly letting you go until I know what is going on! Who are you? Why are you watching me sleep?"

Jolane relaxed, her eyes dropping as though she were bored. "As you wish." Her eyes searched about lazily, casually avoiding looking at him. "If you want to know Rael I will tell you all you want to know tomorrow. You have my word. Now is not the time."

Rael very nearly spat in her face, such was his anger, but he subdued his rage and let her go. He did not doubt that she could have killed him if she decided, but in the heat of the moment he did not care. He let her go and she picked herself up quickly, threw her dark robes about herself and swept away into the night, disappearing beyond the firelight.

Rael collapsed into his blankets and straightened his thoughts. His greatest concern was the dreams he was having about Ralis. He did not know whether what he was seeing was real, or merely his own imagination. His greatest worry now was that Jolane might be the one causing him to have these hallucinations of his brother, but even if that were possible what would she do such a thing for? If it was not her causing the dreams, then what? Link and Zelda had not said it but he knew in his heart of hearts that there was a bond between him and Ralis. Far from understanding it though, it only caused confusion. Furthermore, he had dreamed about Link killing him twice now, once in Hylia and now out in the desert. If any of his dreams were prophetic like Zelda's that meant he was in danger from Link, which was of course ridiculous.

Rael awoke early the next morning to see a bright sun shining through the mountains from the east. The campfire was freshly doused. Only Barl and Barark were awake, sitting side by side on a fallen tree trunk eating bread from their rations. Daran, Tabett and Elane were still curled up asleep. Link was laying on his back with his eyes open staring at the sky but Rael was quite certain he was asleep nonetheless. Nolin and Thoril were nowhere to be seen as they were out on watch duty. Jolane was also absent.

Rael did not feel as though he had slept, and could not remember dreaming at all between now and his dreams of Ralis and Link. He felt very dirty, inside and out, and so was happy when Link announced that they would reach water today. Link had called the company together as soon as Nolin and Thoril returned and said, "We are close to the end of our journey. Today we must make good pace across the desert as I fear the Gerudos may yet descend upon our position again, and we do not want to be caught in such a vulnerable place again. If the Gerudos come again, they will be in great numbers, and our chances of survival will be narrow." No-one responded to this. "Does anyone have anything to say?"

Heavily built Barl replied almost immediately. "Yes Sergeant. The girl Jolane has left us, and cannot find any trace of where she has gone." Rael felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. The group exchanged concerned looks. "Not questioning your ability to judge character sir," continued the large man, "but we should assume now that she is was a Gerudo spy." Rael's fists tightened.

"I agree sergeant," said Thoril, as the other two soldiers nodded in agreement.

Link ran a hand through his red and grey hair, rubbed his eyes and scratched at the thick stubble that had grown around his jawbones and chin. "I understand your concern, but no, I do not believe she is Gerudo."

"Not Gerudo by race sir, surely," said Barark "but-"

"We met her in Hylia." Said Link. "She was a simple street girl; there was no possibility that anyone could have known we were coming to the desert in time to commission a spy, much less the Gerudos."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Barl. "What other explanation is there?"

"That will be all," said Link.

"Sir!" demanded Barl.

"That will be all, soldier!" shouted Link, "remember your place!" Barl turned away and went to saddle his horse. "That goes for everyone. Don't question my judgment, or we will all die out here. Saddle up."


	11. Chapter 10 Orre'Aemea

Chapter Ten  
Orre'Aemea

After several hours of riding, the great valley through which they had been travelling came to an abrupt end. Here the mountains began to reduce to rolling hills and a vast plain. The desert reigned supreme here, with no plant life and almost no animal life. A range of mountains was arrayed northward, and to the south the mountains still continued their westward range beyond the horizon, encircling the massive open desert before them. Rael observed a quietly optimistic smile spread across Link's face. The source of his pleasure was the same that drew every eye present as one.

A wide river cut through the desert from north to south where the hills became flat land half a mile away; it was quarter of a mile wide and rushing with crystal water which sparkled beneath the sun. The roar of the river was like the voice of the gods, loud and clear and filled with a life force. "Behold, Orre'Aemea." Said Link proudly.

Rael's eyes followed the river to its source in the north of the desert. About five miles up the river the water split into three where three separate rivers fed into this one central river. Each of these three rivers flowed down through the desert from three tall craggy hills ten or twelve miles away standing tall and solitary in the distance. "What sort of river… this…"

"One of the greatest wonders of the natural world." Said Link. "See those three hills? Deep within those three hills are mighty springs which are forever gushing forth water into those three rivers which meet to form the majestic Orre'Aemea." Link heeled his horse to begin the descent down the slopes towards the river. "Come, we have almost arrived.

Rael exchanged glances with Daran, Tabett and Elane. They rode side-by-side as they followed on down the rocky slope to the river. "Rael, do you know what we are doing here?" asked Tabett on his right.

Rael turned to face his impossibly handsome friend. "No, I honestly don't." He said earnestly. "I'm scared though. I am starting to distrust Li- Sergeant Kantar." Rael cursed himself for slipping on Link's real name, but Tabett seemed not to have noticed.

"He is certainly distressed about something," said Daran thoughtfully.

Elane was quiet, peacefully taking in the surroundings. She looked to be in total awe of the river. For a moment, he noticed her touching something under her shirt tentatively, just beneath her neck.

The sun blazed upon them from a clear blue sky, and the air was thick with heat and sand. "That river looks so cold," said Tabett, "back in Taran Kaey I never thought I could ever be this desperate for water, but when you're in a place like this…" Everybody nodded in agreement. It was true and Rael would be very pleased to cool himself in that crystalline water. "Rael, I thought I heard you talking to Jolane last night before she disappeared. Is there something you know about her that we don't?"

"No," said Rael awkwardly, "but I wish I did know more about her."

They eventually drew reign at the river side, and found Link keeling on the rocky ground at the river's edge. The Orre'Aemea was truly very wide, larger than any river Rael had ever seen, there was an invisible aura of light just above the surface of the water that Rael felt he could see somehow. Link held his hand out to stop them from approaching the water's edge, and now Rael noticed that the soldiers were standing rigidly to one side, looking longingly at the water. "This is it," said Link, "Twice and once the horn must sound, twice at dusk and once at dawn. Where the almighty three ferment their wine… the chosen must drink deep in the blood of salvation."

Link's hazy grey eyes rested on Rael, and silently he mouthed the rest of the verse to him that Rael knew all too well. Wordlessly, Link's lips worked and said, 'Ten will ride forth, and five return. The father shall weep and the mother shall mourn.' Rael shook his head slowly.

Link turned to face the river again, and rolled back his sleeves. He took several deep breaths, and then plunged his arms into the water. The group watched closely and Link eased his hands back out cupping a double-handful of water. He brought it to his face and poured it into his mouth, swallowing it down with one gulp.

Link sat patiently then, kneeling in the sand calm. Nobody knew what he was doing other than taking a very cautious drink, and Rael had the distinct suspicion that Link did not know what he was waiting for either. At length, he took a few more handfuls of water, and sat as though waiting for something to happen. Nothing happened. Link grunted, then turned to face Rael. "Come here Rael, and drink from this water."

Rael felt his blood rise, and his face grow hotter if that were possible. His friends looked at him in question. "Me?" he said.

"Yes, I want you to drink from the river." Said Link quite flatly. "Are you not thirsty?"

Rael felt Tabett put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right," Rael muttered to his friend.

"What's going on?" whispered Tabett.

Rael did not reply, but stepped toward Link. "What is going to happen?" he said. Rael kept glancing at the river, trying to understand what it was for. There was something unnatural about it that was causing him great concern. The cool water gushed persistently along its path through the desert, so inviting that he wanted to dive into it, but he was restrained by a voice in the back of mind warning him of danger.

"Rael," said Link, "trust me. You will be fine, please drink."

"No." Replied Rael.

"What?" said Link.

"You cannot make me." Said Rael, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Tell me what is going on here."

"Rael, there is no time, please, just do as I ask and trust me!" Link stood up, looking desperate. "Please."

Rael shook his head.

"Sir, if I may, what is going on?" said Barl the soldier. "Is this water unsafe?"

Link glared at him until he fell back in line then turned his attention to Rael. "Do you want everyone to know your secrets Rael? I have kept our talks in confidence, but you are suggesting that I declare everything that is causing you grief to everyone here."

"If we are going to declare secrets, _Kantar_, perhaps we should start with you?" Rael saw Link's fingers dance on the hilt of his sword. At the threat of revealing his identity, Link's eyes drew narrow.

Eventually, he drew a deep breath and sighed. "You know that is a bad idea, Rael."

For the longest time, they stared each other down. "I cannot maintain this farse any more." said Rael.

Link wiped a hand across his sweating face and sat down beside the river. "So be it."

Rael turned to face the other seven travelling companions; his three friends, and the four Hylian soldiers watched him curiously. "This man…" said Rael, gesturing towards Link. "…is not at all what he appears to be. He is here… masquerading as an army sergeant." Rael could not bear to look in Link's eyes, but he had to get this out into the open. He had so many secrets locked inside that he felt he had to release something before it destroyed him from the inside. He would refrain from revealing Link as the Hero of Time though, because he respected the man at least that far.

"This is Ivarl al'Arantos. The Marshal of Hyrule. Supreme commander over the armies of united Hyrule, who sits at the right hand of the Queen and rules Hyrule at her side." Rael, fell silent and looked at the incredulous expressions staring back at him.

No-one said anything for a while, then Link stood up and nodded his head. "Yes, it is true." He shook his head and sighed. "I am the Marshal of Hyrule. We are here on a mission that may turn the tide of the war."

"You?" said Barl sceptically. "_You_ are claiming to be the Marshal of Hyrule?"

"I _am_ the Marshal of Hyrule. You cannot begin to know how important what am doing here is. Now," he said turning to Rael, "drink."

Rael gaped at Link. "Wait, I-"

"Fire and blood Rael! You saw me drink it yourself, it is perfectly safe to drink."

"Then why-?"

"Trust me."

Rael exhaled in frustration, and pulled his shirt off his back to try and relieve the heat. In just his breeches and sandals he approached the edge of the river and knelt beside it tentatively. "Thank you," said Link sincerely, as Rael dipped cupped hands into the water.

Before swallowing, Rael tested the water on his tongue, then let it trickled slowly back between his lips. The water was fresh and cool, sweet tasting even. Link watched him expectantly, nodding slowly. "Now what?" said Rael, when it was quite clear that nothing was happening.

Link stared at him for a minute, then sighed. "We will rest here for now," he said, "drink, fill your canteens, water the horses, wash yourselves." He glanced off towards the mountains. The three craggy hills at the source of the rivers seemed to scrape the sky through the hot haze of the desert. "We will make our way up river later, and rest where the three rivers meet this evening."


	12. Chapter 11 Tomorrow

Chapter Eleven  
Tomorrow

Ralis held his head high as he strode along the narrow cobbled street. Tall stone buildings rose high on his left and right, with oak doors and lead-laced windows. The sky was overcast and the rain drizzled down on him as much as it ever did, making him wet and cold and miserable. "The town Elder will not be best pleased to see a Hyrulian in his chambers," said Captain Arella haughtily, beside him. The golden ornaments around her neck and hung from her ears jangled as she walked. A blood red coat with slashes of purple velvet at the cuffs over a brass-buckled black tunic marked her out as high ranking military amongst the simple townsfolk of this harbour town. Her three-pointed hat with its plume of dyed blue and purple feathers created the illusion of height, such that she looked as tall as Ralis even though he was half a foot taller.

Ralis looked drab and insignificant by comparison in his rough brown cloak and hood, with a plain shirt and torn breeches and shoes in need of a good cobbler. Arella had not let him out of her sight since they docked in Oardan and he had taken his first steps into Kaira, insisting that she escort him to the Elder of the town. He knew of no-one and nowhere to go in this strange new country so he did as she asked purely because he had nothing else to do. She had not let him out of her sight ever since learning his name, though she pronounced it ra'Alis for reasons unknown.

"Who would of thought that I, Captain Arella of the _Storm Chaser_ would be the one to find you." Hawk eyes smiled up at him over a hooked nose. She was about forty years old, and Ralis thought she might even be pretty if not for the way she dressed. He had never heard of a woman being a soldier, much less a ship captain. Not that there were female infantry soldiers in the Kairin army, but he had seen several women in posts of command.

"Yes," said Ralis darkly, "indeed."

…_the world flickered…_

"Rael, don't lose him. Show him to me. Show me the other."

Rael wrestled with his sleep, but then fell deeper into his own mind and let Ralis consume him.

…_the world flickered…_

"This is it," said Arella, stopping at a small dome-shaped building set aside from the streets. There was a gold-patterned archway at the front for an entrance, surrounded by grass and trees and flowers. "The elder will know if you are the one."

"The one what?" asked Ralis.

Arella simply chuckled and led him inside the building. The inside of the Elder's shrine was ornately furnished with intricately patterned rugs, polished lamp stands and wall murals. Beneath the rugs the floor was laid with white and green tiles. The air was thick with the smell of wax and alcohol. He was led down a narrow corridor through to a wide open space beneath the centre of the dome.

There was a man sitting at a desk scratching furiously at pieces of parchment with an ink pen. His hair was thin and white, and one of his eyes was pale, but he looked like he was strong, or used to be very strong. Arella stood Ralis before the desk and coughed loudly. The old man started to speak without looking up. "If you want my attention, Captain, I suggest you address me properly."

"Elder Tradon, I present to you Ralis al'Resh, a Hylian of Taran Kaey, Hyrule."

The old man looked up at Ralis, his good eye shining with bewilderment. "Light be praised," he whispered, "you have returned."

…_the world flickered…_

"No!" Rael shouted as Ralis slipped away from him, and the world melted into the night of the Gerudo desert. Sweating and gasping for breath he looked about desperately for any sign of his usual watcher in the night. The river gushed nearby, and the small campfire crackled. He had felt another presence briefly as he slept. Jolane had been here and he had heard her voice!

He leapt to his feet, boots already on his feet having left them on in anticipation of this event. He ran straight for the darkness, away from the firelight, across the dark of the desert. Breathless, he scanned the night for any sign of movement or sound. But there was nothing. "Burn you, Jolane," he growled into the darkness.

"Rael?" said a female voice behind him. For a moment he thought it was Jolane, but realised it was Elane's voice when he spun around and recognised her silhouette standing nearby.

Sighing, he dragged his feet as he walked towards her. "I'm all right. I thought I heard something, that's all. What are you doing up?"

Elane's pretty blue eyes shined in the firelight as he drew close. "You woke me," she said quietly.

Rael shifted irritably, "Oh, sorry."

Elane shook her head and took his shoulder, leading him back to his blankets. "Sit down, Rael."

"I'm all right, really," he said, as he slumped down onto his bedroll. He folded his legs and leaned backward on his hands as she sat down beside him.

She rubbed his squeezed his hand gently. "You don't need to tell me anything."

Rael laughed and loosed his hand free of hers awkwardly. "Thank you."

They sat for a moment, watching the river glimmering in the moonlight. The night sky had never seemed to full of stars and alive. The world was so still and calm as though oblivious of the war between the peoples on the land. Rael's father Resh had once told him that the stars were the souls of the dead, watching down on the living from heaven. Rael had argued with him that there even the thousands of stars above could not number the millions of dead of the ages. Resh had said that was because some were further away beyond our sight. Perhaps Resh was only joking with him as parents do with their children, or maybe he was telling the truth. Was his father looking down on him now? Was Mara?

"Elane did you have a family in Taran Kaey?" he said, gazing up at the night sky.

Elane waited for a few moments, before turning to face him. "My mother abandoned me as a child." she said distantly, "I never knew my father."

Rael just smiled, "I never knew my mother." He thought about Zelda when he said that, the woman who now claimed to be his 'true' mother, but she was not really his mother, as Link was not really his father, regardless of blood.

"All I have of my mother is this," she said, taking Rael's hand and holding it to her chest. He felt a necklace, or pendant, there; a fairly large carved object hanging from her neck. "I've had it since before I can remember."

"What is it?" he asked, taking his hand away.

"A family heirloom," she replied.

Rael nodded slowly. He had nothing to remind himself of his mother and father. Nothing except Ralis. "I hope I'm not interrupting," said Tabett, who was suddenly there. He sat down opposite Elane, and chuckled to himself. "It's quiet tonight, isn't it?"

"Yes, quieter than usual," said Rael, "despite the river."

"It certainly is," said Daran, striding into view, and dropping into place next to Tabett, opposite Rael.

"Is anyone actually asleep?" said Rael.

"Light, no! Not after your shouting fit," said Daran.

"Fit?" said Rael, surprised.

"You were thrashing in your sleep," said Tabett.

Rael looked at the three faces, all nodded in agreement. Rael was sceptical, but felt embarrassed. "I have no idea why. Do I do it often?"

Elane shrugged. "A couple of times before tonight, we didn't want to say anything though. We guessed you knew and were keeping quiet about it. We're worried about you."

"Don't be," said Rael quickly. "Let's just be quiet for a while."

The others nodded, and said nothing else. Usually the best was to describe the air in the desert at night was to say it was thin. Thin and dry; hot by day and freezing by night. Tonight was different though; there was a certain warmth in the air that he could not quite articulate in his mind, nor could he describe the chill that ran through the warmth, or the humidity of the dry in the air. His skin felt alive with extremes. Perhaps his three friends did not feel it in the same way but he knew what he could feel, and he knew it was significant.

"I fear tonight may be the last night we are all together," said Rael.

"What's that, Rael?" said Tabett.

"Tomorrow, by sunset, everything will have changed. Don't ask me how I know, don't ask me what will change. I just know. I feel it under my skin and in my bones. Our lives as we know them will change forever tomorrow." A tear trickled down Rael's cheek, which was joined by another tear from his other eye.

"Rael?" said Elane, softly.

"I love you all," said Rael, "so much." He climbed to his feet and wandered away into the darkness. Behind him he could hear murmurs, but he paid no heed to his friends any more. In his mind he was mentally preparing himself for the dawn. Twilight was upon Hyrule, a terrible Twilight, a Twilight of travesty. Tomorrow he would face the darkness.

His feet led him into the dark, scuffing his boots through the sandy desert floor and pieces of brittle rock. Tomorrow. His heart was hardened and his mind was resolved. Whatever tomorrow held for him, he would face it with courage and steadfast determination. If he was really a chosen man, then he was ready.

"…told him enough for now. He knows what he needs to know." Rael froze where he stood. That was Link's voice, somewhere in the dark, he could not see him. "We're close now, do not let this fail." Rael could barely believe what he was hearing… Link was talking to somebody in secret?

"He's too suspicious of me," said a second voice in reply, "everything will be ruined!" That was Jolane…

"Stop watching his dreams, then," snapped Link, "We are learning nothing from them."

"His dreams are becoming clearer!" said Jolane, angrily, "The other has reached Kaira! Surely this means the time is near."

Rael remained as still as he could. He could tell where the voices were coming from. He dared not move, for though they had not heard him approach, he feared they would hear him if he tried to get away, and he did not trust himself not to trip on a rock in the dark. Then they would know he had been listening.

By the gods, Link and Jolane were scheming together! He cursed his stupidity for not realising earlier. He trusted Link, after all the man was a Hero wasn't he? Why was Jolane reading his dreams though, and how?

"What will be, will be," said Link quietly. "Go, but stay close to the camp. Danger is not far away."

"It will begin tomorrow," said Jolane, then she was silent. Rael heard hurried footsteps disappear into the sand dunes and remained silent as Link began to walk back towards the campfire.


	13. Chapter 12 Blood and Storms

Chapter Twelve  
Blood and Storms

"Gerudos!" Rael was awake under the blazing sun. He leapt up onto his feet and unsheathed his sword, and turned to face the shouting. The Hylian soldier Thoril was galloping over the nearest sand dune on his tall grey horse, waving his sword in the air to catch the light and bellowing at the top of his voice. "They're pouring out of the mountains! Three score on foot!"

Link, who had been standing by the river, came racing over the rocky, sandy ground towards Thoril. Elane, Tabett and Daran, who had been sleeping close to Rael, were scrambling out of their sheets quickly, pulling on shoes and buckling their sword belts. "What's happening Rael?" said Tabett in a daze.

"They're coming…" muttered Rael, "this is it… light save us." He looked Tabett in the eye as his friend came to stand by his side, sword in hand. "The Gerudos are coming."

"Blood and rain," cursed Tabett. Daran and Elane hurried over to stand with them, Daran with his radiant yellow-white hair held his long silver sword by his side and Elane had bared her long dagger. "I am not ready for another attack…"

"We have Kantar though don't we?" said Elane. "He's the Marshal of Hyrule, he'll… we survived an attack once before, didn't we?"

Rael nodded slowly. A short distance away, Link and the four Hylian soldiers had already grouped together, and were already almost fully armoured; Barl was pulling his helmet over his head and Barark was adjusting his greaves. Soon they were making their way towards the four Taraners. The words of the Illivartan's prophecy ran through Rael's mind as he scanned the eight faces present. _Ten ride forth, and five return._ "Five of our company of ten, including Jolane, will die today."

Rael's three friends looked at him in horror. "What do you mean?" demanded Tabett.

"It's the Illivartan's prophecy!" said Rael loudly, "It is happening _today_!"

His friend's eyes widened. "Rael," said Elane, "what are you talking about?"

Rael pointed his sword at the three hills, miles away at the source of the three rivers that fed the Orre'Aemea river, then gestured towards the hills where the Gerudos were apparently coming from. "Twice and once the horn must sound, twice at dusk and once at dawn. Where the almighty three ferment their wine, the chosen must drink deep in the blood of salvation. Ten will ride forth, and five return, the father shall weep and the mother shall mourn!"

"Who is the Illivartan?" asked Elane.

"Rael! Daran, Tabett, Elane!" The four of them spun to face the five armoured men hurrying towards them. Link reached them first, and laid his gauntleted hands on Daran and Rael's shoulders. "There are sixty Gerudos running at speed in our direction, and they seem to be on a mission to seek and kill. They will not give us a chance to surrender."

"What happened to your diplomacy?" asked Elane, "you told King Ramades-"

"Ramades is a damned fool," growled Link, "that is if these are indeed his men and women."

"Women…" muttered Daran.

"Yes." Said Link, flatly. "Yes, Daran there are women soldiers. They are just as savage as the men, and you will fight and kill them if you must."

"Here they come!" shouted Nolin the soldier.

A line of ten Gerudos appeared at the summit of the small hill to the west, like black vultures rearing up against the backdrop of the clear hot sky. "Protect the young ones." Commanded Link. "Barark, Nolin, on my right. Thoril, Barl, on the left." The soldiers formed a triangle wedge around the front of the Taraners, with Link at their head. "I lead. Blades ready!" The soldiers moved as one, shifting into a ready form, right feet forwards and blades slanted diagonally across their chests.

The first line of ten Gerudos began to descend down the slope towards their position by the river. As they hurried down the slope, another line of ten appeared over the hill, sweeping swiftly onwards behind their comrades. Rael tensed, his heart pounding in his chest. "Assume the form, Rael," said Link. The first line of Gerudos was getting close, Rael could see their determined faces. Their leader looked familiar, a large man with flaming hair and war paint on his cheeks. "We are brothers," said Link.

Rael did as Link commanded. Letting go of his conscious mind was easier now than usual. He felt his sword arm relax, and his body fall loose. Then as his sight left him momentarily, his muscles fired, pumped him full of fire.

A barrage of foul Gerudo language hit them, and as Rael opened his eyes, they were upon them. Link broke the enemy line immediately, lunging at the Gerudo captain and cleaving his head from his body. Rael heard Tabett and Elane shout out in horror at the sight of this decapitation. Rael cared not though, advancing with the Hylian soldiers. The remaining waves of Gerudos had now cleared the hill and were rushing towards them. It was a wonder that they were not simply crushed by sheer numbers;

For a moment, Link was able to keep them back with threatening movements of his blade but very quickly the Marshal was unable to hold back the tide and he was consumed amongst the Gerudos, as they advanced and threw themselves upon Hylian plate-mail and blades. "No!" cried out Rael as Link disappeared in a sea of black and red bodies.

The Gerudos were tall, dark skinned and most had bright red hair. Their iron studded leather jackets and short breeches covered sun-reddened torsos, with slashes of crimson and purple silk mixed into their attire. They were merciless and savage. The soldiers could not hold their ground for long against the Gerudo tide. Gerudo scimitars met Hylian longswords, crashed with an almighty ringing of iron and steel and the bloodied cries of anguish of the soldiers turned Rael's determination to fear.

A few Gerudos were slain by the soldiers, but too few to hold them back. As they tore apart the Hylian men, Rael turned to his friends and yelled, "Run!" He spun his blade in a quick motion beneath a Gerudo man's exposed ribcage, and then darted after his friends, his blade dripping with blood.

Elane, Tabett and Daran started running with Rael right behind them. "Head for that high ground!" Rael shouted. Up ahead the rocky ground sloped upwards sharply. He could hear Gerudo footsteps and angry cries closely behind him. Up, up the hill he ran, desperately trying to keep his footing, gulping in gasps of air. "Link!" he cried out desperately, not caring if the others heard.

Daran, Tabett and Elane turned up ahead, facing Rael with wide-eyed expressions of fear. "It's a cliff!" called Tabett helplessly.

Rael screwed his eyes and felt his emotions burn inside him, then focussed his mind to the sharpness of a razor's edge as Link had taught him. As he drew up close to his friends, he spun on the spot and slashed his sword until he was holding it at arms-length at his side, parallel to the ground.

At least twenty Gerudos were climbing up the slope towards him, shouting madly and waving their swords manically. They had been worked into a state of madness! Away down the slope he could see frenzied activity. He could still see Link amid a crowd of Gerudos, spinning so fast that he was just a blur to Rael. He was alive still! Rael knew he had to fight as well to defend his friends.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. As the emptiness of the nameless form Link had taught him filled his mind, the world slowed and his senses heightened. When he opened his eyes, his vision was alive with clarity such that he could see to the patterns in the irises of the oncoming foes. "I am Rael al'Resh," he whispered. Then he raised his voice and screamed, "I am Rael al'Resh!" He thrust an open hand towards the Gerudos and was aware of energy burning up through his body as a brilliant burst of light radiated forth from him. The ground cracked, and earth erupted in front of them; rocks and boulders and bodies soared into the sky and the earth hailed down from above.

Rael collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. He was hungry like he had never been hungry before, and so thirsty! His eyes were heavy with tiredness as he collapsed to the floor. Behind him, Elane screamed.

He coughed and sputtered, choking on the sand he inhaled. The pain he felt now was unlike any pain he had ever known in his life. But he would not give in, he knew he could not. Dragging up his sword in the sand, he used it like a staff to hoist himself to his feet. He stumbled, and would have fallen flat on his face if it were not for Daran catching him. "I have you Rael, I have you," was all he could hear his friend say.

"I… I… destroyed them," coughed Rael.

"What did you do?" said Elane, helping to pull him up..

"I don't know." He said, honestly. Slowly his senses started to come back to him, at least his muscles held enough strength to support him again. "Daran…" he said, looking around.

"Daran, with me!" yelled Tabett. Tabett rushed past, sword raised high. Daran checked Rael could stand then hurried after Tabett, blade in hand.

Tabett and Daran bore down upon Gerudos as they rose up from the rubble of the hill, tearing into them viscously. The Gerudos that had been hurt in the blast were bleeding and trembling, and Rael watched as his friends killed them. It pained Rael to watch his friends slaughtering so many people, but there was no other way…

Further down the hill, Rael watched as Link broke away from the Gerudos that surrounded him, and began running up the hill towards him. The bloodstained bodies of the four Hylian soldiers were trampled under Gerudo boots as Link fled from them. "We have to help them," said Rael, dragging himself down the slope.

Elane nodded, running ahead of him towards Tabett and Daran.

A terrible clash of arms ensued as the Gerudos caught up Link again, and the Taraners threw themselves into the fight. Link led, but he was tiring. His movements were slower and pained. The three Taraners stayed behind Link, catching occasional blows at the Gerudos. Rael heaved his tired body towards them, drawing up his blade.

A Gerudo woman saw him and rushed forwards, and he cut her down after a quick scuffle of blades.

Tabett, Daran and Elane fought back to back, clattering their swords against sharp Gerudo steel. Rael darted forwards and ran straight into the fray. His mind was clouded, the form far from his mind, but he could fight.

Gerudo screaming split the sky, and the mighty Orre'Aemea raged on, roaring like lions. Battle was wrong, battle was evil, but his heart burned inside with a cold fury and he could not give in. The fight was too intense, too hot.

As the Gerudo numbers dwindled, Rael could feel his legs giving way beneath him, shaking loosely. His grip on the hilt of his long sword was failing. His eyes were bleary, his hearing failing, his nostrils clogged with the stench of death. A huge Gerudo man was pacing towards him, soaked in blood and staring at him with livid eyes. "I… can't…go on."

Rael stood up as straight as he could, and held his blade extended. He could feel his doom approaching with the thunder of the savage's boots, in time with the beating of his tired heart. "I will not give in."

He took a pace towards the man, and in all the world there was nothing but him and his enemy. The Gerudo increased his pace, pulling back his blade in a wide arc and shouting something Rael could not hear. There was silence as Rael's surroundings slowed to a dead stop. Then, as though far away he heard running boots from his right.

Rael expected to die. He could not defend himself. He embraced the end. "Rael!" There was an almighty crash to his side. He was vaguely aware of being knocked off his feet, soaring through the air and crashed into the dirt, two arms clutching him tightly. Tabett was on top of him. Tabett had saved him! But now… the horror in Tabett's eyes made Rael wish he had been killed. Tabett's beautiful dark eyes were wide, his neck was twisted and convulsing. Rael shuffled out from underneath him, and laid him down on his back. There was a mighty gash along his side, splitting his skin open. Blood was spilling out of the wound.

"Tab…" he whispered, laying a hand on his dying friend's face.

"Rael… move!" he choked.

Instinctively, Rael rolled over on his side and avoided another deadly strike from the Gerudo man. "Help!" he yelled, frantically feeling in the sand for his sword. The Gerudo towered over him, black against the bright blue sky. There was no escape.

"Ramades will sit upon the Amethyst Throne," said the Gerudo, raising his blade to the sky for a final blow.

"Never." Said a solid voice. A blade suddenly pierced the Gerudo's chest, bursting through his heart dripping with blood. As the great man crashed to the ground he revealed Elane, with the light of the sun around her, with the fury of winter in her eyes.

A dusty wind blew over the killing fields, whipping up sand and grit and howling away over the hill. Rael surveyed the scene. Link stood amongst the dead Gerudos, silent and unmoving, like a vulture over carcasses. Daran was wandering in a daze, stepping across bodies and talking quietly to himself.

Elane took two steps forwards and collapsed beside Tabett. Rael summoned the strength to drag himself over to where they lay. Elane was bent over the body of her fallen love, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "My heart… my soul…"

Tabett's eyes flickered lazily, and his arms fell loose. "Elane…" he whispered, "I love you…"

Elane cupped his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "Don't go, don't leave me! I need you! Oh, my love… Tabett."

Tabett's eyes wandered to fix Rael with a look that said he was on his final breath. "I die… that you might live… my lord…"

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he stopped moving entirely. Tabett was dead.

Elane let out a wail, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, why! Why… why him! Why us! Why me! The death has to end!" She buried her head in her dead lover's chest and wept.

Rael turned away and climbed to his feet, finding his sword and returning it to his scabbard.. Link and Daran were approaching slowly, kicking at the dirt and sheathing their swords. There was heaviness in Daran's eyes that spoke of lost innocence and self-loathing, no longer his boyhood friend, just a lost man. Link appeared as Rael remembered first seeing him in Hylia; cold, hard as steel and only half-alive. When they saw Tabett they dropped their heads and both of them seemed to mutter small nothings into the air.

"Ten ride forth, and five return," said Jolane, at Rael's side, as though having materialised from the earth. She had no cloak, only a tight leather tunic and short leggings. A red Gerudo headscarf tied back her hair.

Faster than Rael had ever moved before Rael's blade was in his hand and racing for her throat. A single raised finger stopped Rael's blade, as Jolane stepped aside and blocked his attack with only a movement of her arm. "You! You!"

"Steady, Rael!" shouted Link. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"She's the reason he's dead!" yelled Rael. "She's a witch!"

"More are coming Rael," said Jolane softly. "We must run."

"No!" bellowed Rael. "Who is she!"

"Nothing compared to you, Rael, just dust and shadows, now run!"

A whistle through the air was the only warning they had. An arrow bolted down from the top of a hill, sent by an unseen archer. Like a sharp zephyr of wind it raced towards them, and struck Daran in the neck. He looked at Rael over the shaft of wood protruding from his throat. "Run," he said.

Seconds later, Daran had crumbled to the ground, dead.

"No!" cried Rael.

"Blood and storms…" cursed Link. "To the horses, now!"


	14. Chapter 13 The Blood of Salvation

Chapter 13  
The Blood of Salvation

"Daran…. Daran…" Rael fell beside the body of his fallen friend, arms and legs trembling. "No, no…" He laid his hand on his neck where the arrow had pierced his friend's skin. "I'm so sorry, Daran."

Link's gauntleted hand gripped him on the shoulder, tightly. "There will be time for grieving later, if we live to see the end of this day." Gerudo war cries echoed through the dry hills, and the distant sound of running hooves could be heard coming from the south east. "Come," said Link, pulling Rael to his feet.

"No!" wept Rael, falling back on Daran. "I can't run any more."

"You will do as you are commanded, boy!" shouted Link, dragging Rael up to his feet again by his collar.

"Get off me, old man!" Rael shouted in reply, pushing him away.

More arrows hailed out of the sky, striking the ground around their feet. Spearheaded shafts of wood bounced off rocks and fell soundlessly into sand. "I will not see you die now. Not when we have come so far." Link turned away.

Rael looked to Tabett's body. Jolane was helping Elane to her feet and guiding her in the direction of the horses that still remained picketed a short walk away towards the river. Hanging his head, Rael muttered a quick prayer for his fallen friends and then hurried after Link towards the horses.

**……**

Ralis gazed up at the hot sun, soaking in its warm rays. His was seated on the edge of the great stone wall of the Oardan quay, the sea beneath his feet lapping at the great granite stones of the dock. The skies above were clear and blue, flecked with patches of wispy white cloud. The storms had passed, and he was at peace with himself at last. As he watched life go by around him he realised that he had finally come to terms with his pain. Mara, his love, was with him in his heart though not in the flesh, and he would love her forever. Resh had died to save him, and he could not disgrace his name by feeling bitter about his passing. Rael… Rael was his brother. He loved him.

Five tall ships in the harbour were preparing to set sail, part of a large fleet sailing north from the Kairin harbour towns. Captain Arella had explained that the invasion was soon to be complete. Hyrule would be under the rule of the Kairin, and order would be set in place once more. Ralis cared not. His world would be over soon.

**……**

Rael was tired, but Garsh was not. His faithful mount raced across the desert sand, along the river side, towards the three great hills. They were a few miles away yet, but Rael knew that soon they would reach them, where everything would end.

A mounted host of Gerudos had crested the hill and were pursuing them closely. Link, Jolane, Elane seemed as pained as himself. The horses would not survive long in these conditions at this speed, they would be run to their death if they continued for too long.

**……**

Elder Tradon was an unusual man. He had said some disturbing and worrying things to him. Sighing, Ralis brushed away locks of thick dark hair, and looked down at his hands through sunken shadowed eyes. For some time he had known in the back of his mind that Resh was not his birth father. It had come upon him like a creeping truth the notion had become resolute in his mind now. But Elder Tradon's claims were frightening to say the least.

The old half-blind man had hailed him as the Returned One, ra'Alis, Father of the Moon. He claimed that the presence of the Returned One was unmistakeable, that he had waited all his life to behold him. Ralis had dismissed the old man's words as vague fancies.

But… what if… what if everything he had told him was true? What then?

**……**

At the hills, the water in the rivers became shallower. At the top of the hill, the rivers though very wide were only two to three inches deep. This Rael noted as he dropped off his horse into the water. The three rivers ran from large cave mouths in the base of the craggy, rocky hills. Each river source was perhaps half a mile apart, and flowed south down the hills through the desert several miles to where they joined as the Orre'Aemea.

They could not run the horses any further, they would tire eventually, and they would be caught no matter what. Rael collapsed into the shallows in exhaustion. Garsh looked ready to drop as well, and Rael counted it a blessing when his horse managed to stay standing. Link, Jolane and Elane drew reign also. Tears were dried on Elane's face, her eyes heavy and wearisome.

The four of them could hardly bear to look at each other, such was the sense of bereavement and distrust between them. Rael felt a burning hatred for Jolane. All of this was her doing, whatever the connection between her and Link. She had conspired to bring them here to die.

Vast cloudless skies shone above the hot desert, over the hills and burning dunes. The crystal clear water, in the central river in which they were standing, ran all around them and swept away majestically southward. A host of Gerudo soldiers was making a good pace towards them, like a great black snake sliding through the sand.

A hand moved before Rael's eyes. Link's hand. A wounded hand, blood spilling from the knuckles. "On your feet, boy," he said gently. Rael grasped his hand and pushed himself up to stand. Link had discarded his armour, and stood before him now in only a thin black tunic and black breeches torn at the knees. His boots were falling apart, his belt cut in many places, his clothes were all torn. The old man's face, so like his own though so much older, showed his fatigue.

"Is this the end?" said Rael, looking towards the advancing Gerudos.

"It is _an_ end, yes," said Link, "but there are many beginnings and endings yet to come. Fear not. This will not be _our_ end."

Rael turned to look at Jolane. Her short leather-worked tunic and short leggings left most of her skin bare. He had never seen her or imagined her this far unclothed, it seemed very unlike her. In the brief time he had known her she had always worn her cloak or long sleeved dark clothes. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back with a bright red headscarf of the Gerudo fashion, why she wore that was beyond Rael. Now, judging by her body and size, Rael would have thought her to be at least two years younger than himself, eighteen or nineteen years of age perhaps. Her face was youthful also, but something in her eyes made her seem somehow older. The way she looked at him…

Despite his fury at her, despite his own internal pain, despite the death of his close friends, despite the fact that he blamed her for all of this, he was overwhelmed now by her beauty. How he had ever thought her not attractive was beyond him.

She pulled two daggers out of her boots, and spun them in her hands. She looked at Link, then Rael, and said, "Here we stand."

**……**

A flock of gulls swooped low over the quay, circling the sky above the merchant warehouses and flying westward along the coast. What Ralis had seen of Kaira was beautiful; this harbour town of Oardan was much like his hometown of Taran Kaey in Hyrule. South and west of Oardan were grassy plains thick with pine forest, a tall range of snow capped mountains jutted up in the southwest. A fair country, truly very much like Hyrule, if a little warmer. He did not know why the Kairin wanted to conquer Hyrule, but there had to be sufficient reason for such a decent people to go to war.

Ralis growled into his hands, thinking through what the Elder had told him.

It simple could not be true.

It was impossible.

Impossible.

He had to end it all.

**……**

The Gerudos were close now, too close.

Jolane was pacing in the shallows of the river. She looked at Link and gave him a hard look. "I can handle many on my own. I can draw some away. It is the best way."

Link stared at her blankly for a few moments, then nodded. "Do it."

Jolane swung herself into her saddle and spurred her horse straight towards the oncoming Gerudos. Her horse seemed to have got a new lease of life, galloping quickly through the shallow water towards the dryer ground. She raced away, moving towards the east river on their left.

"Who or what is she?" asked Rael, quietly, at Link's side.

Link smiled and rested a hand on Rael's shoulder. This was uncomfortable, but he did not say anything. "Do you truly not know yet, my boy?" he said.

Rael shook his head. The Gerudo party split into two, a party turning off to chase Jolane up the east river. "Are we going to die, Link?" Rael asked.

Link didn't reply. He crossed over to Elane and said something to her quietly, then they both crossed to their horses and mounted up. "You will find Garsh can bear you a little further, Rael," he said eventually, and spurred his horse to run towards the west river.

**……**

Ralis kicked his dangling legs light-heartedly against the dock wall, swaying gently with the breeze. He was not ready for responsibility. He was just a simple man. Elder Tradon's words still echoed in his mind…

Words of such importance…

And knew that they was true…

He could feel it…

In his bones…

In his soul…

The daylight was fading. That was wrong, it was only just past noon. He glanced around, everywhere was becoming gradually darker. Then he followed the gaze of the faces around him, all pointing up into the sky. He stared up at the sun. A black disc was creeping across its surface, slowly beginning to obscure the golden rays. The moon was aligning with the sun. An eclipse. The sun was setting on his life.

**……**

The Gerudos were on them like a storm. At least, and mounted on horseback. In the silent void of the form Link and Rael were able to defend themselves against the mounted charge. Rael was half-aware of his blade sliding between his fingers, slicing at horses and their riders as he rolled and leaped about in the shallows avoiding legs and hooves. Elane fought as well, staying between the two men, moving her long dagger at high speed with fury in her eyes.

Now, Link and Rael stood alone in the low river, spinning blades and slicing through flesh. His exhaustion was near absolute, but inside the void he could separate his pain from his mind and put it aside.

The Gerudos were relentless; he was fighting three or four at once at any one time, and Link more. Leaping and kicking and spinning he moved between the Gerudos, faster and faster, thrusting his blade to the left and right, in arcs and swoops and sweeping attacks. The pain was growing, he knew his heart was straining to beat, his chest felt strained beyond any pain he could bear.

After an eternity of battle, it ended.

A sharps wind blew through the butcher's yard, whipping Rael and Elane's shredded clothes as they stood together in a field of death. Blood was gushing from dead men, women and horses and washed away down the river. Their own bodies were covered in blood and bile. He held the pain back, fighting his own mind. The pain would kill him if he allowed himself to feel it.

Link was standing alone further down the river; the water gushing about him half way up his legs. Rael waded through the water, being careful not to let the current catch him. "Marshal?" he asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

Link turned to face him, and Rael turned away in disgust. The old man was utterly covered in the blood of his enemies. His face, his hair, his clothes, were all black and crimson. When Rael could bear to look back at him he saw that Link had kneeled down in the water and washed himself, scrubbing the blood away from his face. Blood was still pouring downstream from twenty beasts and their riders. The air was thick with the reeking stench of death. Never mind his own wounds, the pain itself was going to kill him if he let it touch him. Desperately struggling to keep his mind in the cold form, Rael held his own pain inside.

Link dropped his face into the water and then burst it out again, shaking his hair raggedly. At length, he looked at Rael and Elane, and said, "Do you know what Orre'Aemea means in the Elder Tongue?"

Rael shook his head and Link laughed to himself. Then he stood up grandly, revealing that underneath all the now washed-away blood stains there were deep cuts in his own body. Rael was surprised the man could stand. Blood was slowly dropping from his body and mixing with the water in the river. "Where the almighty three ferment their wine…" muttered Link to himself. "You see Rael, look at the water.

Rael let his gaze drift up the river. The west river that they stood in no longer flowed with crystal clear water, instead it was… deepest red, blood red. The river was flowing with blood. "This is my blood," Link said. The east and central rivers remained clean, but the west river was now tainted with darkest crimson.

Suddenly the pain overpowered Rael. He screamed aloud as a thousand daggers pierced his flesh.

Overhead, a shadow began blacken the sun.

**……**

The Returned One. Ra'Alis. Father of the Moon. Was he these names? Were they lies? These titles were nothing compared to the other which had been spoken to him by the Elder. If that title were a truth, what would he do with his life?

"I will end it, Mara." He said, "I will be with you."

He looked down into the water, and sighed. It was easier to say it. But he was determined. He would end his own life. Now.

He shuffled forwards, until he was on the edge. The sky and land had turned very dark now. He could only laugh to himself, as he embraced the end. "I am the King of Kairin."

He fell forwards and the icy water embraced him.

**……**

"Let me die!" screamed Rael. "Oh, light take my soul, and burn me!"

Hooves thundered underneath him, Link held him tightly underneath him on the back of his mighty stallion. "Hold on, my son. Hold on."

They were racing towards the far river where Jolane had gone. In the distance he was vaguely aware of fire dancing up from the earth, spinning in flourishes of light.

His death was nearly complete, his senses were all dull.

"Hold on, Rael. It is almost over."

Death. Death. Death. He longed for the sweet release of death.

They stopped, and Link dragged him down from the horse. "No… no… end… it… Daran… Tabett… Mara… Da…" whimpered Rael.

A freezing and burning rush engulfed him, and his senses were alive once again. He saw Jolane's face before his own. "Rael can you hear me?" she asked gently.

"Yes…" he spluttered, coughing up blood. He was standing in the east river, but the sky was darker than it should be. Jolane was in front of him, Elane was off to one side.

"Ivarl I cannot properly heal him," said Jolane over his head. Rael realised that Link was stood beside him, holding him upright. "He is so weak, and I have drained myself fighting."

"He is a hard man," said Link, with determination, "he has enough strength to last him."

The pain was still excruciating beyond belief, but he could see, and he could hear and talk. He raised his head to look into Jolane's eyes, and smiled. The sorrow and wisdom those beautiful hazel eyes contained was unmistakable now. He knew.

"I do not need this shield for my safety and longer," she said. Carefully, Jolane stepped back, raising her arms out to the side. A radiant aura began to shine from her skin. "I am sorry I deceived you Rael. It was necessary for my own safety." The light intensified, lighting up the darkness that was quickly descending from the eclipsed skies above. A final brilliant flash of light flooded Rael's sight. Then young Jolane was gone, and in her place stood the Queen of Hyrule. Golden hair lay about her shoulders over a white gown laced with pale blue. Her cold blue eyes shone distantly, a sombre expression upon her face.

"Zelda…" he said breathily, rapidly remembering he had ever thought about her, said about her, said _to_ her. "Why…"

She was cut, bleeding. Now Rael saw the battlefield in which they were standing. Burnt and slashed bodies of fallen Gerudos and their horses were all around them, blooding spilling into the river.

Zelda's own blood was dripping to the river also. "…the chosen will drink deep in the blood of salvation."

The volume of blood in the water doubled, tripled, until they were all standing in a flowing stream of blood. First Link, now Zelda… bleeding gushing torrents of water through the desert. The sun was almost totally blocked out now.

Delirium gripped Rael as Link hoisted him back up onto his horse, pulling himself up behind him. "It is happening Rael. Our blood will save the world."

**……**

Ralis was aware only of blackness all around him. He did not feel like he was in water, but he was so very cold, and could see no light. He could not breathe. His eyes flickered as life left him.

Yet… even now he could taste something upon his lips… not water…

**……**

Rael was kneeling in the central river, before the greatest of the three hills. Only a sliver of light shone from the sun, and he could only vaguely make out Link beside him in the unnatural night.

"Are you bleeding Rael?" asked Link.

"Yes!" he screamed, "my body is broken you mad man!" He wept into his knees, though it meant his face was submerged in the water.

Link dragged his face back up into the air. "Why is this not working then?" It has happened for me and your mother. "Ten ride forth and five return. Where the almighty three ferment their wine the chosen must drink deep in the blood of salvation!"

"Six died, Link," shouted Rael, "not five. The prophecy is wrong! There is no prophecy!"

Link was silent. "No. I refuse to believe that. Look at those rivers."

The east and west seemed to shine in the darkness. They still flowed only with blood.

The cool water washed around his legs as he sat on his heels, gazing down at his cold reflection. He screamed out loud in pain. "Just end my pain!" he begged of Link. "I don't want to live any more… the pain is too much…"

The weight of all the pain in his life was crushing him in the darkness. The death of the only father he had ever known, the murder of Daran, of Tabett, of Mara. The crushing reality that all his life was lost. Save for Elane, everyone close to him was gone. "My brother is dying too," he said softly, as an image of a drowning Ralis came to him. "Kill me, Link," he said softly.

"What?" asked Link, horrified.

"End it. It is the only way." Saying those words seemed to set him free, a burden floating away from him into the heavens.

Above, the moon had totally eclipsed the sun. A bright white halo was shining in the sky. Stars were shining above.

"Rael, I can't!"

"Kill me!" pleaded Rael.

"You're my son!" said, eyes wide with fear and self-loathing, "I love you!"

"I am dead anyway!" he said, sobbing, "just end it now… let me go…"

Link looked down the river, still flowing with only water and tears welled in his eyes. He unsheathed his sword slowly, stepping closer to Rael. "Gods, please forgive me… Let this be the way."

Rael wiped his eyes free of tears and looked up at Link al'Shael, the brilliant halo of light burning in the sky above him. "Thank you," whispered Rael.

Link raised his sword in a shaking arm. "I'm so sorry, my son." His arm began to swing, and it tore into Rael's neck. Blood gushed forth from his arteries, spilling out into the river. His legs gave way and crashed forward into the river.

**……**

Link feel into the river over Rael's dead body. "My son… my son!" Tears streamed from his eyes. "My only son… I'm so sorry, Rael. I'm so sorry…"

Then Zelda was there with, kneeling beside him, her hands resting on Rael's body. "Rael… Rael… why…why… my only son." She wept for her son's soul.

**……**

Several miles downstream¸ a hand twitched. A heart began to beat. An arm moved in the sand. Fingers feel a neck, touching against a shaft of smooth wood. Air filled Daran's lungs as he breathed in sharply.

He dragged his legs up underneath himself, and pulled himself up to his feet, and staggered forwards over the rocky ground. A white halo shined in the sky in the place of the sun, and a field of stars blanketed the heavens.

Stumbling, taking short steps, he struggled forwards. He tripped on a rock and fell face first into the sand, but did not allow himself to stop. Using his hands as claws to dig into the earth he pulled himself forwards. The one great river was before him, Orre'Aemea. River of Blood. And blood filled the river, flowing down from three hills where three souls had given their own blood for the salvation of the world.

His hands fell into the water, and he cupped them, bringing up the blood to his lips. The bitter taste touched his tongue, and he drank it down. The world became light.


	15. Chapter 14 Illivartan

Chapter Fourteen  
Illivartan

_In my dreams, I see the light and the dark. In my dreams, I see the morning and the evening. In my dreams, I see the dawn and the dusk. I see the moment where shine of sun and shade of moon are one in beautiful harmony. In my dreams, I see twilight._

Rael was without form, in a place where there was no time, and no feeling of up or down, or sound or scent or taste or touch. He could see only radiant light in the eye of his mind. He had a desire to speak, but having no body, how would he? He surprised himself when as though by only his thought his own voice echoed in the distance. "Where am I?"

The reply was instantaneous. A strong male voice answered from a close place. "You are in the place between life and death. This is my world, my world of dreams."

Rael remembered dying. He remembered seeing Link's eyes full of sorrow and self-hatred as he killed him. Now he was here. He did not know how much time has passed, he could not feel time here, or at least he was aware of its absence somehow. "Who are you?" he thought into the emptiness.

The reply was once again swift. "Why do you ask a question to which you already know the answer? Is it fear of being wrong, or is it fear of being correct?"

Rael considered this, deciding what the voice was implying. "Illivartan," he said. His own voice still seemed to come from a distance.

"Yes," said the close voice. "If there are any other questions you have, now is the time."

He wondered over this for a few moments - a few timeless moments - and then asked the question he deemed to be more significant. "Am I dreaming?"

"In a way, yes."

"Am I dead?"

"In a way, yes."

"Explain."

"You are near to death. You are so near to death that if you had lived for one more second in the living world, you would have been far beyond my reach, but I have pulled your soul into my half-world to protect you. You are in the dream world not just partially, but completely."

"I do not understand."

"Your soul is here in its entirety, quite separate from your body. Usually, when you sleep, you only touch the dream world with your soul in a small way. Your body is near to dead and I have caught your soul here rather than letting it pass through to death."

"How?" he asked.

"You know you do not care _how_, Rael," said the Illivartan slowly, "You care only for the _why_. Ask again."

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I have told you, to protect you. Ask again."

"Why not simply tell me what you want me to know?"

"I do not know what you need to know. I am not all-knowing, Rael."

"Why do you need to protect me?"

"You are important."

"Why?"

"You are the morning star."

Rael fell silent. He understood that this was an opportunity to ask all that he did not understand about Link and Zelda and their prophecies and the Kairin war and how he was so pivotal to it. Firstly, one question he had to ask. "Will I live?"

The reply was immediate. "That depends."

"Upon what does my life depend?"

"Soon I will be the one to ask you a question. If you reply yes to that question, then you will live. If you reply no, then you will die."

"I want to know everything you can tell me," said Rael, "I want to know who you are. I want to know who I am. I want to know who Ralis is. I want to know who the Lord of Dusk is."

"Very well. I am the Illivartan. I am a guide appointed by the gods to guide you on your path."

"What is my path?"

"If you answer yes to my final question, you will continue to journey along a road which, will ultimately result in the salvation of the world, or its destruction. There is no certainty."

"How?" asked Rael, intently.

"To begin at the beginning, I must tell you a story. In the dawn of time, when the gods, Nayru, Din and Farore, created your world, they created it pure. And whilst the world itself was pure, they did not however make the hearts of mortals pure, rather preferring that they make a conscious choice to be righteous, such that they had something to strive for in their hearts. They gave mortals the choice to follow the light or the dark."

"That choice is what defines us," said Rael.

"Indeed," agreed the Illivartan. "Some souls follow the righteous life, and some an evil life. Yet most people live their lives somewhere in between. They will harbour good intentions yet carry the essence of darkness within them. Hate, anger, foul thoughts, these are of darkness. In this age, the nations of the world live in somewhere between light and dark, in twilight. It was not always so. In the early years, all men and women were good in heart and soul. Truly, time changes all.

"It is the scheme of the gods that as mortals descend from purity to evil, the souls of two beings will shine out. One being of light. One being of dark. The being of light will consume all the light of the world, and the being of dark the darkness. They will wage a war between divinity and evil. If the darkness is triumphant then darkness will reign forever. If the light is triumphant, then there would be peace and purity forever."

"That sounds rather like a child's story I once heard," said Rael.

"This is no child's story, Rael."

"Am I to understand that I am the being of light that you speak of?"

"Yes."

Rael tried to move his body, but found it was of no use. He had no body. He was still formless in a white void.

"And the being of dark…"

"Another question to which you already know the answer."

"If you know that I know what you would say, then you also know I will not accept it."

"Rael, I know that you do not _want_ to accept it. However, I also know that you are aware you may have to accept it as truth. Ralis _is_, or will become the one called the Lord of Dusk."

"Who is the Lord of Dusk?"

"He will lead the armies of the Kairin across the ocean as you lead the armies of Hyrule against him. You will wage this war against him, and the two of you will end the war, and ultimately you may end the world.

"I regret to say, that this is all too familiar to me. I have known you before, and I have known Ralis. You and Ralis, as the gods' warriors of light and dark on earth are two beings that are subject to re-incarnation across the aeons of time. This world you know, this Hyrule, is but one of many."

"I do not understand."

"Where the paths of light and dark meet, the fate of the world is decided; either for its destruction or its salvation. If dark is victorious, the gods will create a new world from its beginning again, obliterating the previous as though it had never existed, to eliminate its vile taint, rather than letting evil triumph.

"I regret to say that I have seen many such Wars of Twilight, and I have served as the gods' servant many times, and in all this time the light has never triumphed over the dark. If light succeeds, the victory will be eternally complete, but it seems that evil shall forever triumph. It is called the Halisarin Cycle."

Rael thought through this, working out what this meant to him. "You are telling me that this entire world is just dust and shadows in a much larger conflict. And you are saying that if I tried to defeat the darkness, I would fail."

"Your chance of victory is small."

"Even so, what would I do?"

"You would fulfil the Halisarin Prophecy, and confront the darkness."

"You want me to destroy the Lord of Dusk. Kill Ralis."

"I have not said that."

"Do you deny it?"

"I do not deny it."

"I cannot kill my own brother."

"Would you sooner see the world consumed with darkness, with your brother as the King over the entire world?"

"I… I cannot make that choice. It should not be my choice."

"Yet it is. It is _the_ choice. The choice that you must make. If I return you to your body, something will happen that will save you from death. However, when this event happens, you will change in mind and soul. You will become another man. You will rise from the shadow of your former life and become ra'Ael, the Father of the Sun. But if you turn now, Ralis will die as well."

"What?"

"Ralis is dying. He has attempted to kill himself. Now, you hold the balance of light and dark, and it rests upon a knife edge. If you choose to walk the path of the Father of the Sun, then Ralis will save himself, and his journey along the dark path of the Father of the Moon will begin. It is a matter of choice Rael."

"If I choose to die, I will also be killing Ralis," said Rael. "If I choose to live, I will have to wage war with Ralis and fight him until one of us dies."

"Yes," said the Illivartan.

"Either way, Ralis and I both lose," said Rael.

"Yes."

"Except… I do not believe Ralis would kill me. And I will not kill him."

"You are wrong."

"If I go back to the living world, I can save us both. Me and Ralis, together, we can end the Halisarin cycle. We can end it all. There will be no more death. We can achieve perfect balance."

"You are wrong."

"I am ready for your question," said Rael firmly.

The Illivartan was silent, and Rael could sense irritation, but eventually, resolution. "Rael, will you follow the path of the sun and fulfil the Halisarin prophecy?"

"Yes," replied Rael.

The Illivartan's voice rose in volume, like the roaring of the waves and crashing lightning, "Ra'Ael, I name thee to be Lord of Dawn!" The world of dreams began to crumble, and he felt his soul slipping out through gaps in the fabric of time.

"…I am coming to be with you in your world. The Illivartan will be made flesh."


	16. Chapter 15 The Horn Rings True

Chapter Fifteen  
The Horn Rings True

As blood poured down Daran's throat his bones began to burn beneath his flesh. His muscles pumped, his breathing quickened, his heart pounded alive once more. He tore the arrow from out of his neck and his flesh knitted itself up again around the wound. In the sky, the eclipse began to pass, and light shone down upon the world again from above.

As he rose to his feet a mighty gale surged through the desert, whipping his clothes about him and wrapping him in a sandstorm. He could see his body becoming light, his brilliant white hair shining silver and gold. Light was becoming him. Then he saw the golden horn in his hands, beautiful white with engraved gold worked across its edges. He placed the horn to his lips, drew a deep breath and blew. Its one note rang like a brass and crystal fanfare across the plains.

**……**

Blood… blood in the sea. More than just blood! This was… tainted with something… something he could not stand. He had to escape. In the dark of the freezing water Ralis' muscles were paralysed with cold but he would not surrender now. Desperate for air he tried to breathe but his lungs would not move. This could not be the end!

A tremendous surge of power burst through his veins and he felt himself rising, rushing upwards, higher, higher and out into brilliant sunlight! He was still rushing up into the air, his arms raised out at his sides, and his legs bent under him like a vulture. "I live!" he screamed. Below him, the sea was a deep crimson. There was blood in the sea instead of water. "What is happening!" he demanded into the sky.

He floated his body down to the ground and he stood on the dock wall gazing at a brilliant white sky. The moon obscured half the sun, yet there was another light though, far greater, forming in the sky. Upon the horizon were dark storm clouds and lightning, and the ground under his feet began to tremble.

**……**

Rael pushed his palms into the river bed, driving up his arms and hauling his head out of the river of blood. He inhaled deeply and air filled up his lungs, he coughed, spitting blood out of his mouth. He fell onto his back in exhaustion. "Rael!" exclaimed two voices, both stunned and joyous. Two pairs of arms embraced his body and raised him to sit upright as he opened his eyes wearily. "By the light, you're alive!" exclaimed Link, laying a hand to his neck, where there was now only clear unbroken skin.

"Ralis, Ralis…" said Rael, panting for breath. "I must find him… We must end the war, end the hate, end the death…"

A beautiful note rang clearly across the skies, like a fanfare of the clearest silver trumpets resounding in the heights and depths of all the earth. Rael raised his head, and saw the light above. The moon was moving clear of the sun, but a greater light was shining higher in the sky, some way in the distance over Hyrule. And a smaller brilliant light further down the mountainous slopes upon the bank of the Orre'Aemea seemed to be feeding it. A brilliant orb of light stretching into the heavens.

Thunder roared across the dunes from storm clouds on all horizons. There upon the brink of the world he held an image of red seas raging and flashing lightning. The earth shook under his feet. The golden note rang true across the world and the world answered in thunder and earthquakes and waves and eruptions of light and wind.

Rael, Zelda and Link's eyes became transfixed upon the point in the sky where the light was gathering. Rael believed he could see the ghostly outline of a man in the sky. Yes, a man in flowing white robes and shining like the sun. He was huge, the size of thirty moons or suns and brighter than all. There was a mighty horn in his hands, and from this horn music rang out across the world.

"Illivartan…" breathed Rael, shielding his eyes from the intense light.

**……**

Joal watched as the image in the sky grew clearer, the light radiating across the world. All about him in the market, people were falling to their knees. Men, women and children, rich or poor, nobles and commoners, all raised their arms into the sky. "All hail the gods! All hail the light!" he called, taking up the cheer that was ringing in Hylia.

There were screams and cheers of joy, mixed in confusion. He could not explain why but his heart swam with joy and delight, yet he could not help the look of fear that his eyes held. The world was changing.

**……**

"No!" Ralis yelled into the sky as the image of the man in flowing robes blowing a horn grew stronger. The earth trembled and anger boiled in him. As he shouted blind words of hatred the storms on the horizon intensified, and bolts of lightning stretched out from all corners of the world to strike the being in the sky. Mountains cracked and lava burst from the earth, blazing across the sky in slashes of red and gold in great chains, directed at the man made of light. Fire and lightning exploded in showers of hot rain over all the world and all the seas of blood roared and the very earth under his feet began to split.

"It is never over, Rael!" he called, "I will destroy you!"

The god-like being in the sky grew even brighter, if that were possible. His face became clearer… he knew that face…

**……**

"Light of the gods be praised," said Zelda, "the prophecy is true…"

Rael gazed at the face of the Illivartan. Seeing his eyes and face now for the first time, rather than the mask of light in his dreams. "Daran…" he said, "…you are the Illivartan made flesh."

"A dark road diverges to the ocean," said Link, "a river of blood marks the father's path, a guide awakens and the horn rings true…"

The bright light and sound was so intense that Rael he was feeling the world would tear at the seams, and darkness stabbed his heart as mountains erupted and fire blazed towards the image of Daran in the sky, and lightning cracked the sky from all directions.

"Link… is this the end…?" asked Zelda.

"I don't know," replied Link.

Rael wrapped his arms around them both, and they held each other tightly. "No… this is not the end, mother. This is just the beginning." He embraced them both, truly acknowledging them as his mother and father in his heart for the first time. He loved them so much.

For brief moments he saw images of the people bowing down to the glory of the man of light in the sky, and mountains crumbling and the earth being rent open. He felt the nations of the earth tremble and fear and rejoice.

The sky rained fire and lightning, and shadows and light mixed confusedly in the clouds and wind in the sky, as gales and storms roared. Sun and stars burned brightly above.

**……**

Elane sat in the sand quietly, while the world raged all around her, her dark hair blowing about her face across her blue eyes. Carefully, she reached inside her dress and her fingers touched upon pendant hanging from the thin gold chain around her neck. She pulled it out, holding the carved jewel close to herself. Green emerald eyes gleamed from the face of a coiled snake made of amethyst.

**……**

The music rang continued to ring and the storms magnified one-hundred-fold and Rael wept tears of sorrow and joy. "I am the Lord of the Dawn!" he called into the sky to a fanfare of light. "I am the Morning Star! I am the Father of the Sun! I am the Light Born! I am Ra'Ael!"

…and beneath the majesty and ruin of the Illivartan in the sky, chains of love were re-forged, and the Prince of Hyrule accepted his destiny, kneeling in a river of blood.

**…………**

The chosen beget a father of light.  
The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves.  
The father blade heralds twilight's fall.

A dark road diverges to the ocean.  
A guide awakens and the horn rings true.  
A river of blood marks the father's path.

The tides of night swallow the sand.  
The amethyst queen reclaims what was lost.  
The desert bends knee to the morning star.

**…………**

**_The End of Book Two of The War of Twilight_**


End file.
